Olympic Dreams
by CountryCathy
Summary: Annabeth is the star gymnast who is guaranteed to make it to the Olympics and win. Percy is the best swimmer there is. What happens when they meet? When Annabeth says gymnastics is more important? When Percy and Annabeth make a deal that will motivate both of them to reach their goals. I'm not good at summaries sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO

Annabeth's POV :

I wake up before my alarm as usual. I check my phone to see a text from Rachel.

_Hey Annabeth! Snapchat me a pic of your outfit! We have to look good today!_

I roll my eyes at Rachel's text. She can be a diva sometimes but that's what makes her so unique

I walk over to my closet and pick a pretty grey long sleeve shirt and dark skinny jeans. I put on some ughs and send a picture to Rachel. We don't even wear regular clothes that often so I have no I deal why I have to send her my outfit.

"The shirts too plain! Put on that cute sea green scarf you bought at the mall" she types back

I put on the scarf and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and my hair. I grab my book bag and gymnastics bag and head downstairs.

"Bye Mom" I yell running down the stairs

When I get to school I run straight to the girls.

"Hey Guys" I say walking into the group

"Hey are you ready for gymnastics? " Thaila asks

"Yeah I can't wait to try my new beam routine! I say

"Let's get to practice!" Rachel Says

We all agree and head to the gym. See we go to a school for people who have a chance of becoming Olympic athletes! People from everywhere come to the school.

"Alright girls we have a fun meet against a local gym to get ready for nationals!" Coach Holly says

We all cheer and start working on our routines! I head over to the beam to work on my routine

"Alright Annabeth let's see it" Holly says

"Okay" I say

I start my routine by jumping onto the beam and landing into a basic handstand. I then do a double layout Full in, Full out. Next I do a back dive with a quarter twist to a handstand, followed by a half pirouette. I also do three illusions and two scissor leaps. I end my routine with a triple tuck dismount but fall.

"Are you kidding me?" I yell hitting my hands on the mat

"Hey Annabeth its okay its a hard dismount " Thalia Says helping me up

"Yeah just try an easier dismount like a front layout full in,full out" Rachel says

"No that won't win me nationals and put me on the national team." I say walking to the beam

"Annabeth go work on your vault please" Holly instructs

"Okay sorry for freaking out " I say heading to wards the vault

I look up and see Piper working on her vault. She does a yurchenko and lands it flawlessly

"Great job Pipes" I say

"Thanks your turn" she says

I stare at the vault and run as fast I can. Holly is expecting me to do a yurchenko like piper but I want to spice things up a bit and try a 2.5 twisting yurchenko. As I do the vault I land hard on the mat and not on my feet.

"Annabeth what on earth were you thinking?" Holly screams

"I don't know I just wanted to try it" I say

"Well don't! You won't be able to land it" she says

I head to floor to work on my floor routine. I watch Rachel as she does an amazing double tuck dismount.

"Wow Rach its looking good" I say

"Aww thanks Annie" She says

I go to the end of the mat and start my routine with a Round off + 3/2 layout + round off + back handspring + double tucked Arabian + front layout.

Round off + back handspring + double Arabian piked + sissone.

Switch ring leap + split leap 3/2. Full spin.

Round off + back handspring + triple twist.

Switch leap 1/1.

Round off + back handspring + double pike + split jump.(Alexandra Raisman - USA : London 2012-Gold medal routine! I love her!)

"Your floor routine is looking good!" Piper says

"Yeah next thing you know I will be better than you on floor" I say

"Holy Zeus if you land that 2.5 on vault you're going to wipe the floor with me" Thalia says

"Well we all know you will never beat me on beam" Rachel announces

"You never know " I say heading to the bars

When I get to the bars I start on the low bar, facing away from the high bar. I casts and performs a free hip circle around the bar, then releases the low bar and is propelled up towards the high bar. She catches the high bar to complete the move. I do a triple tuck dismount and land perfectly

After a hard and long day of gymnastics, the girls and I head out

"OMG! Can reschedule our plans? I'm going shopping with my parents" Rachel asks

"Yeah it's fine! I have tons of homework. " Thaila says

"Lucky! I have to have supper with my dad and his movie cast!" Piper says

"Alright see you tomorrow " I say

"Oh yeah I can't drive you home anymore" Rachel Says

"That's fine my mom can probably pick me up" I say

As I was waiting for my mom to pick me up, a boy my age with raven black and beautiful green eyes comes up to me

"Can I sit here" he asks

"Sure I guess" I say

"What are you sport do you play" He asks

"I'm a gymnast" I say

"Cool! I'm a swimmer" He says

"Percy right?I've heard a lot about you" I say

"Yeah I guess since I'm the captain people may mention my greatness!" he says

"How do you know they weren't criticizing your fly? I say teasingly

"Oh please I'm the best! What about you miss Annabeth Chase, captain of the team and the next greatest gymnast in the world. What makes you better then everyone else? He asks

"I didn't say I was better. I wish I was but I can't get the extra practice. Most people have an event they excel at but I'm okay at them all. I want to do all these hard moves but my coach won't let me do them in practice because she doesn't want me to get hurt but I know with more practice then I will have them perfected by nationals." I say

"I see. Maybe I can help. I could use the extra practice and I just so happen to have an extra set of keys. Give me a call or text sometime and we can work out an extra hour schedule" he says giving me his number

"Thanks! Well my mom's here but I will definitely take you up on the extra training" I say walking away

So that's chapter one! I hope you liked it! Feel free to review, favorite or follow if you want but it's not important if young don't because I will post chapters anyways


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Remember I don't own PJO or HOO

Annabeth's POV :

I spent that night thinking about Percy's offer and I knew we could get into huge trouble if we got caught but I need the practice. So I take out my phone and add Percy's number.

_Annabeth : hey is the deal still on the table?_

_Percy : I thought you would never ask_

_Annabeth :Alright what time? I finish at 4._

_Percy: Me too. Say 5:00? We can go grab something to eat first._

_Annabeth : Okay sounds good! Good night! And thanks again Percy for everything!_

_Percy: Just being my wonderful self! Sweet Dreams._

When I wake up this morning, I was even more excited because of the extra training tonight. I go down stairs to see if my mom will let me.

"Hey mom is it okay if I hang out with my friends after training?" I ask

"I guess so. Who's house Thaila, Rachel or Piper?" she asks

"Mom I have more friends then them!" I say

"Oh is it the boy that you were with yesterday?" She asks curiously

"Yes but he's just a friend so don't get too excited! " I say walking back upstairs

I check my phone and see I have text.

_Percy: Hey do you need a drive to "school"? I can pick you up just send me your address_

_Annabeth : Sure that would be great! I live on 3 Kilam street._

_Percy: I know where that is! Be there in 15!_

I quickly threw on a blue leotard, leggings and a blue shirt. I brushed my hair and but it in a bun and brushed my teeth. I saw Percy pull into the driveway and ran downstairs

"Bye mom" I yell

"Bye dear. Who's picking you up? " She asks

"my friend Percy" I say leaving

"Oh have fun" she says smiling

She is so immature! She's always trying to get me to date all the guys but I don't have time to focus on boys.

"Hey Percy" I say

"Hey you look great" He says smiling

"Flattery will get you no where " I say

"Well the boys will be jealous if they see me with you" He says

"And why is that?" I ask

"They think you and your friends are drop dead gorgeous. I think your the prettiest though" he says

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I try to cover it but I'm too late because Percy's already laughing.

"You're cute when you blush" he says

"Oh thank you" I say as we pull into the parking lot

Percy hops out of the car and rushes over to open my door for me. He takes my bag for me as we walk inside.

"Do you want me to walk you to the gym? He asks

"Its fine I don't want you to be late for practice " I say

"I insist" he says dragging me to the gym

"Where do I meet you after?" I ask

"I'll pick you up after practice " he says

"Okay thanks" I say as we reach the gym

"here" he opens the door for me and gives me my bag

"Bye" I say

"Bye Annabeth! I'll see you later and don't forget to text me" he says

He hugs me for a few seconds when his phone goes off

"Oh man I have to go before coach realizes I'm late" he says running out of the gym

I laugh and roll my eyes at him as I make my way over to My friends.

"Who's ? Rachel asks

"My friend Percy" I say

"Oh he totally likes you" Rachel says

"We're just friends!" I exclaim

"How did you meet?" Piper asks

"He came and sat beside me yesterday day when I was waiting for my mom. We started talking and now we're friends " I say

"What sport does he play?" Thalia asks

"Swimming and his friends want to meet you guys because they think you're pretty " I say

"Let's meet them at lunch" Rachel says

"Girls stop talking and start sweating " Holly yells

We all run and start stretching because you don't want to have Holly mad at you. I couldn't wait for lunch so I could see Percy Again!

Percy's POV :

"Hey boys I may have scored us dates with the gymnastics hotties" I say

"Oh I love you man" Leo says

"I know you do" I say

"How did you get them to talk to you? Jason asks

"I'm friends with Annabeth " I say

"Nice bro" Nico says

"Hurry up cupcakes! " Coach Hedge says

We run out of the changing rooms and onto the deck.

"Work on your Medley relay" Coach says

Nico goes first with his backstroke, next Leo does breaststroke, I do fly and Jason finishes with free.

"Nice job boys! Especially Percy." Coach says

"Thanks coach " I say

"Leo your up! Lane 1, 100 Breaststroke now" Coach yells

"Nico, lane 2 100 Back" Coach yells

"Jason, lane 3 100 free" Coach yells

"Percy, lane 4 200 I.M" Coach yells

At lunch, the guys and I practically ran to the cafeteria so we could see the girls.

Annabeth's POV :

Rachel ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria. She complained that she looked terrible the whole way. Finally we got to the cafeteria. As we got in line, I could see Percy staring at me. I waved and he waved back. When we got our food Percy called us over to his table. We shrug and make our way there.

"Hey Annabeth " Percy says

"Hey! These are my friends Piper, Rachel and Thalia " I say

"This is Jason, Leo and Nico " He says

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Thaila says

We laugh as we sit. There's an awkward silence and I looked up to see Percy staring at me again.

"So is swimming hard?" Rachel asks Breaking the silence

"Not really. Just tiring " Leo says

" What about gymnastics? " Jason asks

"Its pretty tough but tons of fun!" Piper says

"Maybe we should watch you guys sometime" Nico says

"Maybe you shouldn't " Thaila says smiling

"When's your next meet?" Percy asks

"This weekend is a fun one but nationals are next month" I say

Leo and Rachel start a discussion, Piper and Jason have some small talk and Thaila and Nico start arguing. I turn to Percy and laugh. Percy and I talk for the rest of lunch. It feels like I've known him for years.

"Jason is amazing" Piper says

"Leo is funny" Rachel giggles

"Nico's annoying! " Thaila says

"Glad you like them" I say

After gymnastics, I walk out the door and see Percy leaning against the wall.

"Hey I remembered" he says

"Yeah congrats" I say

We walk to Percy's car when I see Rachel and Leo walking together, Thaila and Nico punching each other and Jason and Piper blushing as they walk to his car. Percy catches me staring.

"Don't worry about Jason. He really likes Piper" Percy says

"Really? She likes him too!" I say.

*********Skip to end of the week**********

So this week has been pretty eventful. Jason and Piper are dating so are Rachel and Leo(A/N Different right? I just thought why not!) and Thaila and Nico are practically dating but they won't admit it. As for me and Percy, this past week we've become extremely good friends. We text constantly and spend every minute we're not training together. Many people have asked me if we are dating but we're best friends.

"I'm so nervous!" Piper says

"Why this club stinks!" Rachel says putting on lipstick

"You never know" I say

"I am going to crush these little girls" Thaila says

"Girls hurry up!" Holly says

We get up and join the rest of the team. When we walk out of our room, all the girls on the team runs off to see their boyfriends. I stand awkwardly waiting for them to come back.

"Loser" Percy says behind me

"Thanks" I say

"Hey good luck today! You're going to rock! If you do what we worked on, your going to win hands down" he says

"Alright coach" I say smiling

"Girls its time" Holly yells

"Bye Percy" I say

"Bye good luck" he says hugging me.

******Ughhhh! 1 week before Nationals*******

"Come on Annabeth! You can do it" Percy says at the end of the vault

"But it's a blind landing!" I say

"Just go!" he says

I finally give in and start running full speed trying a Yurchenko Twisting and I land it almost perfectly

"Nice work!" Percy says

"Thanks! Will you help me with the rest of my routines?

"Of course!" Percy says

I make my way to the beam. I start my routine with a handstand and go into a chinstand. I the do a front walkover and a front aerial. I also a do a back layout full in, full out and a switch leap. I do a side somi. I end my routine with a a back full in, full out dismount and I land it without falling.

"That was amazing" Percy says

"I was a bit shaky though" I say

"Not at all but it's bars time" Percy says

I head over to the bars. I jump onto the bars and swing forward on the high bar, release my body from the bar and flip forward in a counter somersault with straddled I catch the high bar again in a reverse grip(The Kim) next I do swing forward on the high bar, release her body from the bar and perform a backward somersault with straight legs, twisting 540 degrees on my axis only to catch the bar again( The Def). Then I swing backward, release the bar and flip forward 520 degrees with my legs in the tucked position(The Mo or Gaylord. No joke that's the name) I end my routine with a triple back dismount.

"You're talent is unreal" Percy says

"Thanks I say" I say

"Woah wait are you limping? " He asks

"No I'm just a little sore. I landed on my ankle wrong" I say

"Whatever you say" Percy says eyeing me

I go to the floor and I start my routine Round off , 3/2 layout , round off, back handspring, double tucked Arabian , front layout, Round off, back handspring, double Arabian piked, sissone.

Switch ring leap, split leap 3/2, Full spin, Round off , back handspring, triple twist Switch leap1/1,

Round off, back handspring, double pike, split jump.

"Okay your done" Percy says

"What why?" I ask

"I saw you going easy and wincing" he says picking up my bag

"No I have to work on my vault" I cry

"Sure go ahead! Break your ankle, tear your ACL, and break your back right before Nationals! Why are you willing to risk the chance? Your so stiff and sore you can barely move and you think your going to win? I agreed to help you practice not let you destroy yourself "He yells

I look at him and cry. I try to be strong in front of people but I couldn't help it.

"I have to be flawless and have amazingly hard and beautiful routines because everyone expects me to" I say

"No you don't! You just have to do your best and not worry about anyone else. I don't swim for my coach or my team. I don't listen to them because I know what I have to do to win. That's what you have to do. You know what your cable of so show the world the Annabeth that you really are and the one I love" he says

"What did you say about love?" I ask confused

He blushes and ignores the question. We drove home in comfortable silence and I couldn't help but think about what Percy said.

"Thanks for the drive" I whisper

"Why are you whispering?" Percy asks smiling

"Good question " I say

"Night! Sweet dreams! " he yells

"Night" I yell back

"So when am I ever going to meet Percy?" my Mom asks

"Nationals. Oh I forgot to ask you if I can go to Percy's swim meet tomorrow. " I say

"Yes I think that would be very sweet especially since he's been so kind to drive you to and from school" she says

"Okay well good night" I say

"Good night Honey" she says

I text Percy to let him know about tomorrow and fall asleep thinking about my two loves Gymnastics and Percy. What am I thinking? I can't like Percy because I need to be 100 percent committed to gymnastics. No boys, no crushes, no love, no feelings for Percy.

So that's chapter 2! Sorry if there are mistakes in the gymnastics parts because I am not a gymnast but I have some knowledge for the sport but most of it is from the Internet. I am on my school swim team so I know things about swimming but not I'm no expert. So comment if you feel the need. Thanks for reading in advance:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:) Hope you enjoy :) comment with concerns, questions, ideas, criticism or feel free to rant about things in life I don't mind:) don't feel pressured to comment! Also, I don't why I said I have some knowledge for the sport because I don't really but I do like the sport:) I play soccer so it's a bit different than gymnastics! This is one of my first fanfictions:)

Credit to Avatarfanx2 for creating more realistic routines and being the first to review :) Thanks

again:)

Also Check out Prom by M-Trench3 and thanks for reviewing my story:)

Annabeth's POV:

"Go Percy! " I yell from the stands

I cheer as he climbs the blocks. I watch as he jumps in with ease and does a perfect dive. I'm amazed as he starts his butterfly. It's so flawless and pretty! I cheer even more as he breaks apart from the group and takes the lead.

Percy's POV :

My lungs burn as I turn and start the last 25m of my race. I should slow down because I'm a lap in head and I don't want to make everyone else look bad but I have to impress Annabeth. I near the wall and pick up my speed. I touch the wall and gasp for air. I finish with a time of 42.80.

"Nice job cupcake. That was a strong and fast 100 fly." Coach says

"Thanks coach" I say before walking towards Annabeth. She looked beautiful without even trying.

"Wow you take my breath away" I say

"You sure it wasn't the race you just did? That fly was a hottie" she says teasingly

"Now that I think about it. You're right the fly was so beautiful " I say

"Alright go before you miss your next race"Annabeth says pushing me towards the pool

"Fine! Wish me luck" I say

"Like you'll need it" Annabeth yells

I laugh as I walk towards Leo, Nico and Jason as they make their way to the pool.

"Hey guys" I say

"Hey dude. How's your girlfriend " Nico asks

"She's not my girlfriend " I say

"Well my girlfriend is perfect " Leo says

"Its a miracle you even have one Leo" Jason teases

"Are they here?" I ask

"Yup. Just got here" He says pointing towards them

I turned to tell Annabeth but she was already there Laughing with Thailia.

After a long day of swimming and winning, the meet was finally over. As we walk to the girls, Annabeth is freaking out about how their going to be late for practice

"Relax Annie! We're way better than anyone else in that gym, I think we can afford to miss a few minutes of practice " Rachel says

"No we can't! All those people are getting better everyday and if we don't start working hard enough then they might go to nationals instead!" Annabeth says heading for the door

"Annabeth wait! I'm coming with you!" Piper says

"So am I" Thalia says

"Thalia! We have a date tonight! " Nico whines

"Sorry Nico but my gymnastics has to be number one! Thaila says

"I agree " Piper says

"With Nationals next week, we all have to be one hundred percent committed to training " Rachel says

And with that, the girls walked right out of the pool.

"Where the Hades did that come from? Jason asks

"I have no idea!" Leo says

That afternoon, we drove home wondering what happened and what to do about it.

Annabeth's POV :

"I feel bad about what happened but I can't waste my time with Nico. I haven't been landing my beam routine and nationals are so close." Thaila says

"Yeah I mean I really like Leo but the only loves I can have right now are gymnastics and my team" Rachel says

"Let's hurry before we're late!" Piper says running into the gym

We follow trying not to be seen. But we weren't successful because Holly saw us.

"Girls! Why are you late?" she demands

"Sorry the traffic was bad! Piper says

"Had to stop at the store" Thalia says

"We needed gas" I say

"We got lost" Rachel says

We all answered at the same time and way to fast there's no way she'll believe us!

"I'm sure now hurry up and get started! " she yells

The four of us work our butts off for the rest of the day

**** The Next Day!*****

When the girls and I walked into gymnastics to talk to Holly but when we got there she wasn't there.

"Where is she? Practice is about to start! " Thaila yells

"Everyone gather around!" yells a lady I didn't recognize, " Holly isn't going to be coaching you guys anymore"

"What?! Why?" Rachel asks

"She wants to coach people who have a chance of making it to the Olympics. " the lady says

"Well who's going to coach us?" Piper asks

"We'll find someone but the assistant coaches can coach the other kids but you girls know what you need to work on" she says

The four of us standard in shock

"There's no way we can win without a coach" I say

"Where are we going to find a coach as good as Holly?" Thalia asks

"I have no idea!" Piper says

"This really stinks" Rachel says

"Let's find another coach!" Thaila says

"Where are we going to find a coach right before Nationals? " I ask

"My dad will probably be able to find one!" Rachel squeals

"Great idea Rach!" I say

**** Two days later****

"Good news! My dad found a new coach!" Rachel says running into the gym

"Really who?" Thalia asks

" Eric Castellan" Rachel says

"The father of ex-Olympic gold medal winner Luke Castellan? " I ask

"Yeah! The one your obsessed with!" Rachel says

"That was a while ago!" I argue

"Whatever let's hurry before he comes!" Piper says

We run over to the mats and start our warm ups. During warm ups, Eric and Luke walked in. Luke was definitely good looking and I am so excited to work with him.

"OMG!" Rachel Whispers

"I think I might faint!" Thalia says

"Is it hot in here?" Piper asks

"Gather around!" Eric yells

Everyone practically runs and sits on the ground.

"Who are the elite gymnasts? Eric asks

We raise our hands

"Okay starting now, you will have practice from 5:30am- 10:30pm." he says

I smile, Thailia looks like she might kill him, Piper looks at him like he's crazy and Rachel looks like she's about to faint from shock. Eric finishes talking to everyone else and turns back to us.

"Show me what you've got because I don't know anything about you so time to make your impression and make it a good one" he says walking away

All I know is that we in for an adventure of a lifetime.

Sorry it's so short! But I need to ask you guys something. Let's make it a vote. Should I keep going with this plot or change it to Percy is a gymnast and comes to the gym to help coach. Please let me know! If you want I can make the second one a different story and keep both ideas but I need you guys to help decide!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! :) I decided to not change the plot. But M-Trench3 and I may write a story together.( The idea I had) and what mmrose9 suggested. Let me know if you think we should write it. Also, is there a preference in POVs? Thanks to Cynthia Darling who gave me a great idea! And thanks Avatarfanx2 for everything :) Thanks for all the reviews!:):):) Don't forget to read M-Trench3's story Prom!

Annabeth's POV :

These past few days have been so hard. Coach Eric hates me because I keep falling in my routines! I try to forget about Percy but I can't! Help it. Nico, Leo and Jason called and forgave the other girls but Percy hasn't called, texted or even waved at me! Nationals are so close and at this rate I'll be lucky to even make it there.

"Just Call him!" Thalia says

"I can't! He's at practice! " I argue

"Call him if you want to go to nationals without a broken arm!" Thaila threatens

"Fine" I give in

I dial Percy's number and he answers in the first ring.

"Hello" Percy says

"Hey Percy its Annabeth! I really need to talk to you. Can we talk at lunch?" I ask

"Sure whatever " He says hanging up

"He's so mad at me!" I cry

"Why do you care so much? You guys were just friends!" Thalia says

"Right just friends" I say holding back tears

I managed to make it through gymnastics without killing myself but I have been having crazy back pain for a while but now it's so bad I can hardly move.(That's for you Cynthia Darling :D) Hen Eric dismisses us for lunch, I couldn't have ran/limped fast enough. I ran so fast, I didn't see Percy coming and the next thing I knew we were laying on the ground, our faces so close.

"I'm so sorry!" I say helping him up

"Its fine" He says

"Percy I'm so sorry about what happened! " I say

"Really? Because I almost threw my career away for yours and you couldn't even miss one practice for me!" He says

"I know and I'm so sorry! Please let me make it up to you! I will stay with you all night for extra practice!" I say

"No! You don't get it! I can't be your friend! I like you Annabeth! This past month or so I have spent with you have been amazing!" He says

"Percy I like you too but I have to focus on my career! Nationals are this weekend! Then if I make the national team, worlds will be in two months! After that I will hopefully have a spot on the Olympic team which will take all my time! " I say

"I get it. But you owe me. I will be your friend until the minute the Olympics are over because you have to go on a date with me and our gold medals. I expect you to not to have a boyfriend until then. Do we have a deal?" He asks

"Yes! A thousand times yes! Will you come to Nationals? I promise to come to your Olympic qualifier." I say

"Of course! What are friends for!" He says

I hug Percy goodbye before turning back towards the gym.

"Annabeth wait! Percy says

I turn around and Percy kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye " he whispers

I walk away smiling and probably blushing. I walk into the gym and I guess I was still smiling because Thalia asked

"What are you smiling about?

"Percy forgave me and he's coming to nationals" I cheer

"That's great Annie" Piper says

"I know " I smile

"Girls hurry up!" Eric yells

We run over to the ropes and start climbing. See, Eric doesn't think we work hard enough so he makes us climb a huge rope 5 times then do handstands across the mat until we drop. When we finish, I have to drag Thalia over to her water bottle.

"Don't listen to my dad. He's a jerk and you guys are really good! " Luke says

"Thanks! I was wondering if you could help me with my routines today. I think the need some cleaning up. Will you watch me and she if there's any mistakes?" I ask

"Me too!" Thalia says

"Sure but Thalia I think you should sit out for a bit." Luke says

Thalia shrugs and sits. I know she isn't arguing and neither would I if I was in her position. I was exhausted.

"Start with your beam" Luke says

I do my routine: Headroll mount, Front Aerial, Back Handspring step-out, Wolf Jump, Sissone, Side Aerial, Split Leap 1/2, Double Turn, Switch Ring Leap, Round-off, Double Back Tucked dismount(Credit to Avatarfanx2 for creating all of Annabeth's routines)

Next I do my vault: Front Handpring 3/2 twisting

Then bars: Kip up, Komova II, Bail to handstand, Van Leuwen, Inbar Staldar 1/1, Straddled Tkachev, Pak, Komova I, Staldar 1/2, Straddled Jaeger, Giant 1/2, Double Layout dismount

And I finish with my floor: Pass 1: Round-off, 3/2 twisting walk-out, Round-off, Back Handspring, Double Arabian tucked, Split Leap

Pass 2: Round-off, back handspring, double layout

Dance Pass: Split Leap, Switch Ring Leap, Double spin, Double Y turn

Pass 3: Round-off, back handspring, triple twist back

Pass 4: Round-off, back handspring, double pike back

"Hey Annabeth, are you alright? You looked like you were in pain" Luke says

"Yeah just tweaked my back. I'm fine so don't mention it to your Dad. He already hates me" I say

"Your secret is safe with me. My dad doesn't hate you. He's so hard on all you girls because he believes you all can make it. He's the hardest on you because he thinks you have the best chance because of your dedication, hardwork, focus, love and talent" Luke says

"Thanks Luke it means a lot" I say leaving

"Oh Annabeth, your routines are great but make sure you are running full out on your vault " he says

"Thanks" I say walking to my friends

"Why do all the cute ones like you?" Rachel asks

"Luke doesn't like me! He's my coach he has to help me it's his job" I say

As I walk out of the gym, I get a text from Percy

_Percy: Turn around_

I turn around and see Percy leaning against the wall looking amazing! Annabeth what are you thinking? Stick to the deal! Not until after the Olympics!

"Hey Percy!" I say hugging him

"Hey do you need a ride?" He asks

"I'd love one!" I say smiling

Percy and I laugh and tell jokes the whole way to his car. When we get in the car, we both reach for the radio station at the same time and our hands touch. I smile to myself and blush when Percy grabs my hand and holds it the whole way to my house. Before I get out, Percy kisses me on the cheek and let's go of my hand.

"Good night Annabeth " he says

I smile to myself but then I remember the deal. I can't date Percy until the Olympics. Which means I have to get better and win gold at the Olympics so I can have a date with Percy. I am going to be the best gymnast in the world and the best gymnast Percy has ever seen.

I know it's so short! But I will hopefully post the next chapter tonight which will be nationals!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Annabeth's POV :

Today is the day I have been waiting for! I check my bag for the 50th time before putting on my gymnastics club "Mount Olympus" jacket and black leggings which Rachel decided all the girls would wear. I brush my hair and decide to leave my blonde princess curls flow to past my ribs. I put a couple elastics on my wrist for later and throw the rest in my bag. I grab my phone and headphones before heading downstairs.

"Morning Mom" I say

"Good morning honey! Are you excited? " she asks

"Yup! I'm nervous though! " I say

I text Thalia and Percy(my mom doesn't need to know that) the whole way to the Training Center where the bus is. I hug Thalia as I grab my bags and throw them on my seat next to hers. We get off the bus and say bye to our parents. Leo and Rachel are making out, Piper and Jason are hugging and Thalia and Nico are actually getting along. I sigh and look around awkwardly looking for Percy because last time I was in a situation like this he came. Sure enough he was there leaning against his car grinning.

"Hey Annabeth " He says

"Is it just me or do you lean against things a lot?" I tease

"Haha don't be so rude! I came to say goodbye and good luck before the meet" he says

"Well bye!" I say hugging him

"Goodluck wise girl" Percy says kissing the top of my head

"Wise Girl? he shrugs

I laugh " Bye Seaweed Brain" I say getting on the bus and waving to him.

I sit next to Thalia and In front of Rachel and Piper. We laugh, take selfies, eat, listen to music, sleep and the next thing we knew we weren't in New York but in San Francisco,California Home of the National Gymnastics competition, and I was nervous. Once we get to the hotel, Eric tells us our roommates. Thalia, Rachel,Piper and I are all in a room together. And I can't help but feel like Luke made the rooms. The four of us run to our rooms and lay on the beds. We all take out our phones and start texting.

I text Percy for the rest of the night and fall asleep once again having dreams about my gorgeous green eyed best friend.

"Thalia wake up! " I yell for the fifth time hitting her with a pillow

"You're more annoying than my mom!" Thalia mumbles as she sits up

"Good you're up!"Luke says walking into the room

"Could you knock? What if I was naked?" Thalia asks

"Gross. Piper let me in. Now get changed or something and come downstairs to eat" he says walking out the door

"Well then!" Thalia says changing

"Stop sassing and start brushing" Rachel says throwing her a brush

"I'm not sassy! " Thalia says putting her hair in a bun

We laugh as we walk out to the elevator and say

"Yes you are"

"Whatever " Thalia grumbles

"Aww Thals is cranky!" Piper teases

"Can it Princess!" Thalia says grabbing a plate and putting a pile of eggs on it.

I wait in line and get a nice healthy breakfast. I walk over to the table where my friends are sitting. I hear my phone go off and it says one new message from Percy Jackson

_Percy: Hey my beautiful friend. Have a lovely morning3. See you at your practice:)_

I smile at the text and reply

_Annabeth: Hey handsome friend? Flattery will get you no where(we already discussed this!) and I can't wait to see you! I miss you!_

The minute I sent the text I wanted to delete it. I can't believe I told Percy I missed him. I wish we agreed to go on a date after nationals. The Olympics can't come any sooner. Ugh what am I saying? I can't like Percy! Every day I find myself having more of the reasons why I can't date Percy now speech. I'm starting to sound like a broken record and it's getting annoying.

_Percy: I bet. If I couldn't see my face for a night either I'd be so sad. I'm just too gorgeous for the world!_

_Annabeth: How does your huge ego float in the water?_

_Percy: Excuse me? I am not self centered! Well maybe a little but still ouch my feelings! " _

_Annabeth : Haha! Whatever Seaweed Brain! See you later:)_

_Percy: Byeeeee!(Girlie good bye) btw gurl, how does your ego not keep you off balance? _

_Annabeth: Nice try Perce._

I laugh to myself as I set my phone down.

"Oh la la! Was that Percy? I don't understand why you can't date him!" Thalia Says

"Thals! I have to focus! Percy and I are just friends which keeps things simple." I say

"I swear on Zeuses Lightning bolt if I hear you say I have to stay focused one more time, someone's getting it" Thalia says

"Wow don't worry about my feelings or insulting my personality! " I say

"Why don't you cry to Percy about it" Thalia teases

"Let's get ready" I say walking to our room

After an hour of changing into leotards, fixing hair and joking around, we were finally on the bus and heading for practice. I practically ran to Percy when I saw him. We hugged and talked for a couple of minutes before I went to practice.

"Everyone's routines look great! I think one of you is going to win if you stay focus and get a good night's sleep! So why don't we grab some food to bring back to the hotel and rest for the rest of the night. We need the energy for tomorrow" Eric says

"I'm proud of you" Luke says

We all say thank you and head to the bus. I hug Percy goodbye and walk away but not without looking into those beautiful eyes that are so easy to get lost in. We spend the rest of the night icing, eating, talking and to finish it off with sleeping.

"I'm going to puke" I say leaning back in my car

"You're going to be fine now stop talking and let me do your make up!" Rachel says

I sigh and look in the mirror. I am wearing a white leotard with gold sparkles and designs. My hair is pulled into a perfect bun and my makeup is perfect. I have gold eyeshadow with pink lips. The rest of my team looks the exact same. We look like champions as Rachel or RED says. I have so much responsibility being Captain! It's so stressful

"Okay ladies its time" Luke says(I wish he would learn to knock. Thalia calls him a creep)

We walk out in a line with our heads held high and our leotards sparkling. I can't help but look in the stands for Percy's face. When I see him, I wave and he waves back. I feel myself blush when Thalia, Rachel and Piper see who I'm waving too. I know they can see me blushing because I hear them laughing. We make our way to the bench and wait for them to call us.

"Oh my god. Oh my god you guys(Legally Blonde) I am so nervous!" Rachel squeals

"I am too!" Piper says holding her stomach.

The rest of the team nod in agreement as their faces pale. Everyone looked like they were about to poop their pants and I knew I had to do something I stand up and face my team

"Everyone take a deep breath. We can do this. All the hours of sweating and aching have taken us this far now we can't let that go to waste so let's go out there so does show them what Mount Olympus gymnastics club is all about!" I cheer

Everyone else starts smiling just as nationals begin.

"One more cheer girls" Luke says

"Mount Olympus on three! One, two, three Mount Olympus!" We yell as loud as we can.

So the day started with Thalia rocking the vault, Piper wowing the crowd on the floor and Rachel killing it on the beam. So far they all placed first know those events. I'm first on bars. Next we switch and we continue to switch until the end of the day. The final results are revealed for each event.

Vault:

1. Annabeth

2. Thalia

3. Piper

5. Hazel

6. Juniper

Thalia and I were so close on vault. I just beat her.

Bars:

1. Annabeth

2. Piper

3. Rachel

4. Thalia

5. Hazel

6. Juniper

I again was only scored a little bit higher than Piper

Beam:

1. Annabeth

2. Rachel

3. Juniper

4. Piper

5. Hazel

6. Thalia

I was lucky to beat Rachel. I probably wouldn't have if I didn't have a harder routine

Floor:

1. Annabeth

2. Piper

3. Thalia

4. Hazel

5. Rachel

6. Juniper

Surprisingly I beat everyone by a lot! I really should thank Percy.

Standing on the podium, I couldn't be happier to have Piper in second and Rachel in third. Thalia came in fourth but only a point behind Rachel. I could hear Percy cheering as I got my gold medal. I looked up to see him running down the stairs and tripping the whole way down.

"Percy?" I laugh to myself.

"I would now like to take this moment to announce the new national team.

1. Annabeth

2. Piper

3. Rachel

4. Thalia

5. Hazel

6. Juniper

7. Calypso

8. Silena

9. Reyna

10. Drew

We line up and receive our jackets. I smile the whole time because I am so much closer to my dreams. A gold medal and a date with Percy.

"Annabeth smile" Rachel's dad nags

I smile and hold my gold medals. Our club also came in first

"Congratulations honey" my mom says

"Thanks mom" I say

After a good 5 minutes of pushing my way through the crowed I finally find Percy.

"Hey there golden girl" Percy teases

"Hey there clumsy " I say

"It could've happened to anyone" Percy argues

"Whatever! I'm hungry wanna grab something to eat" I ask

"Just as friends! I have to focus on my career until I win gold at the Olympics" Percy mocks

"You were the one you suggested the deal" I say

"Don't laugh at it unless you just can't wait to kiss me after the Olympics." Percy says

"In your dreams" I say

If only Percy knew how long away the Olympics felt and how desperately wanted to kiss him. Great Annabeth, Percy is turning you into a girly girl.

Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of any ideas. Sorry its so short. Feel free to PM me with ideas.:)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6! Thanks to all the reviewers, followers(ha sounds like twitter) and favoriters(not sure that's a real word) and Thank you Robyn Flynn for helping with come up with this idea! Check out M-Trench3's story Prom:)

Annabeth's POV :

_One month after nationals_

Since nationals, my friends and I have been training especially hard for worlds next month. Percy and I have become extremely close and he's like my best friend( don't tell the girls) I'm officially the captain and the best gymnast at Mount Olympus!

"Rachel your late again" Luke says as he checks his watch.

"RED! You can't be late every day! " Piper says

"Mind your own business pipes!" Rachel screamed

"Meow, Kittys got claws" Thalia whispers to Piper and I

We just laugh. Luke gives us a dirty look and we peal to the floor.

"Okay since this is the fourth time this week miss Dare has been late, you all have to do a circuit that doesn't entirely involve working on your skills. " Luke says with an evil grin " I'm going to explain this once so listen up! Here it is:

Sprint to the vault, jump over it and back ten times. Next you will do chin ups ten times. Then go to the beam and do jump ups ten times. Finally you will go to the floor and tumble. You will do any tumbling skill I say. I don't care if it's too easy or too hard, suck it up" Luke says

"I thought Eric was crabby " Rachel Whispers to me

"I heard that Dare! So how about you do everything until you drop" Luke screams

We go through and through the circuit until no one came move. I feel bad for Rachel because I'm sure she thinks this is her fault.

"Well bye guys" Rachel says walking away

"Woah dude! Practice isn't over! We have to clean up the gym thanks to you" Thalia says

"Do it yourselves because I have a boyfriend to see" she says walking away

I turn to see Thalia giving Rachel the finger. I can't help but laugh knowing she deserves it

"What a daughter of a pain in the butt" Thalia says

"I have a boyfriend that I'd love to spend time with too!"Piper says

"I know pipes and it's not fair that Rachel can leave but you can't " I say

"Girls I'm sorry for being so tough on you. I just don't want Rachel to throw her career out the window for some boy! " Luke says

"We understand " I say

"Okay well you better head home because the roads are terrible " Luke says

I check my phone and see 4 messages from Percy.

_Percy: Hey! Do you need a drive home?_

_Percy: I know you're probably going to be in a rush but can we stop for food?_

_Percy: Annabeth?_

_Percy: I wuv yew!_

I laugh at the messages and type

_Annabeth : Haha sure we can stop! Thanks for the drive home. I wuv yew too."_

That's good to know! Now let's go!" Percy says behind me

"Alright!" I smile

We walk outside to snowy roads and frozen grass.

"Are the roads good enough to drive home in? I ask

"Yeah I can drive home no problem " Percy says

"Okay!" I say climbing into the car

Percy and I talked and laughed the whole time. We were driving down an ice covered road. Percy kept staring at me and instead of the road.

"Percy! Keep your eyes on the road!" I yell

"I'm sorry but you're so beautiful especially when the moonlight hits your face" He whispers

I laugh

"Oh gods I can't believe I said that out loud." he says

"Haha its okay Percy!" I reassure

"Okay good." Percy says

I look up to smile at him.

"Hey what's going on with you and Rachel? " Percy asks

"She's been slacking off for Leo and today she got the whole team in trouble. Im so happy that she has a boyfriend and everything but during our punishment, she ditched us for Leo." I say sighing

"Its okay! Everything will be turn out fine. Leo and Rachel can ruin their careers but who knows if they'll last. I mean all they do is kiss and not talk. They probably won't be talking next year." Percy says kissing my hand and placing it in his

"Thank you for that" I say sincerely

"What are friends for? Don't you have a half day of training tomorrow?" He asks

"Um Yeah I do! Why what's going on?" I ask

"Well I was thinking that The gang could hang out, go to the mall and chill" Not including Rachel and Leo. I asked them and they said no because they have plans. " Percy says

"That sounds awesome " I say hugging him before opening the door.

"Okay good! See you tomorrow! I'm driving you tomorrow! " He calls

I walk inside to see my mother waiting in the kitchen

"Date the boy already! " she says

"Mom! I can't date! Besides Percy and I have an agreement about going on a date after the Olympics" I say

"But their so far away! Invite Percy over for dinner sometime I'd love to see him again " My mom says

"Okay. Oh can I hangout with the group after practice and tomorrow? I need to Christmas shop!" I say

"Of course you can! Good night honey" she says

"Night mom" I say

I fell asleep thinking about what I was going to wear at the mall. Why do I care all a sudden?

Percy's POV :

"Morning mom" I say kissing her on the cheek

"Hey honey. I made some blue pancakes" she says

"Yum! So can I go to the mall with some friends? " I ask

"Who are you going with? " she questions

"Nico, Jason, Thalia, Piper and Annabeth " I say

"Yes you can! There's money in your bank account and some in my wallet. Have fun with your friends" She says smiling

I look at the time and run out the door. Annabeth will kill me if I'm late.

"Bye mom! Love you! I yell

"I love you too dear" she calls

I run to my car, turn on the heat and speed to Annabeth's house as fast as I can. As I pull up, I can see she's mad.

"I'm so sorry " I plea

"Its fine. I'm not late but I won't be extremely early either" she says

"Well that's better than being late. Are you still coming to the mall?" I ask

"Absolutely " she says smiling

I smile back admiring my beautiful curly blonde hair grey eyed friend. I've increased my speed incredibly to guarantee that Annabeth and I can be together after we both win gold.

"Have you fixed things with Rachel?" I ask

"No I have tried everything but she is mad because we didn't defend her when Luke called her out on being late. Also she's mad that I won every event starts Nationals and now I'm more "famous" then her" Annabeth sighs

"She's just jealous and she'll come around eventually. If she worked harder maybe she would have done better" I say

"Your right! It's not my fault Rachel is lazy" Annabeth says

"Exactly! So see you at 2?" I ask

"You bet! Bye thanks for the drive" She says running off

"Bye" I whisper

"Hey dude!" Jason calls as I walk into the pool area

"Hey man!" I say

"So what are you guys getting Annabeth and Piper for Christmas?" Nico asks

"I have no idea" we say at the same time

"Well you better hurry because Christmas is in a week" Leo says

"Do you have all your shopping done" Jason questions

"Yes because I'm a good boyfriend who spends enough time with my girlfriend to know what she wants for Christmas! " Leo exclaims

"Whatever! By the look of your times, you'd be lucky to come in the top 5 at the next meet." I say

"My times are none of your business " Leo argues

"As captain they are." I fight back

"Boys quit acting like 13 year old girls(A/N sorry if in offend some 13 year olds. :D)

"Yes sir" We say

"Get on the blocks and give me a hard 200 Free" Coach yells

After an intense practice, Jason, Nico and I are showering and changing so we can go to the mall while Leo gets ready for his date with RED.

"Alright we look like Aphrodite threw up on us" Nico says

We give him a strange look

"Its a compliment. I meant we look good" He says

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Jason says

"Stop sassing each other and let's go" I say

"We're not sassy " They state

"Sure" I say jokingly

Annabeth's POV :

"Can we go now?" I ask

"Yes in a minute! We have to look good" Piper says

"You look fine now come on!" I plead

"Okay okay let's go" Thalia

"Finally! " I say with joy and relief

We meet the boys in Percy's car. The drive to the mall was so much fun, we, laughed and told jokes the entire time.

"Alright we have arrived" Percy cheers

"This is going to be awesome" Piper whispers

"I know! What are we going to buy them for Christmas? " I ask in a whispering tone

"I have no idea" Thalia agrees

"Come on ladies" Nico calls

"We're coming" We yell

We run to catch up with the boys. Nico puts his arm around Thalia while Jason and Piper hold hands.

I look at Percy awkwardly. He smiles and hold out his arm and we link arms as we walk into the mall.

"Why don't you just hold hands?" Thalia whispers to me

"Because we're just friends" I say

She just laughs before going back to Nico.

"Where are we going first?" Percy asks

"We are going to buy your presents" Piper says, kaleidoscopic eyes glowing

"Same" Jason says grinning

"Alright we will meet back here in an hour" Nico says

"Bye" we call

As soon as we are far enough from the boys, I ask

"What are we going to get them?"

"honestly I don't know" Thalia sighs

"We could get them some new clothes " Piper says

"Sure why don't we go look" I say

We walk to a store and head for the men's section.

"What can I help you ladies with? " A man asks

"Well we're looking for a present for our boyfriends" Thalia says

"And I'm looking for one for my best boy friend" I say

"Okay what are they into?" he asks

"They're all swimmers training to go the Olympics " Piper says proudly

"Amazing you girls must be so proud. I would look at the hoodies over there" he says

"Okay thanks" I say

"Anything for a pretty lady. Here's my number, call me" he says with flirtatious smile

"No thanks I can't date." I say

"Why you just said you don't have a boyfriend " he argues

"Well Percy would be my boyfriend but I'm training to be an Olympic gymnast so I can't have a boyfriend" I say throwing out his number

"I'm so sorry" he says walking away

By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, I knew he did the mean it.

"What color should I get Jason?" Piper asks

"Blue!" I say holding up a blue hoodie

"I'm getting Nico black" Thalia says(shocker)

"And I'll get Percy sea green" I say

"Alright let's go find more things" Piper say

As soon as we paid, I found ourselves in another store.

"What else should we buy them?" Thalia asks

"How about an ipod? They can listen to it before they swim" I say

"Annabeth you're a genius! But how did you come up with that idea?" Piper asks

"Well Percy drives me home every night and we talk about everything so I don't know I just thought of it" I say

"You and Percy are so cute. I don't understand why you won't date!" Thalia mocks a Rachel voice

"Because Percy and I made a deal, after the Olympics when we both won gold, we would go on a date" I say blushing

"So you guys know that you have a crush on each other?" Piper asks

"Kind of. I don't know so let's go buy the ipods" I say

"Fine" They both say

Percy's POV :

We have been walking around for what feels like hours trying to come up with present ideas.

"I know! Scarfs" Jason says

"Man your a genius" Nico says

We run into a store and find a bunch of scarfs hanging on the wall.

"Well I'm obviously getting Thals black" Nico says

"I'm getting Piper pink" Jason says

"I'll get Annabeth this grayish blue color" I say

"What now?" Nico asks

"We can get them necklaces" I say

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jason cheers

We buy three beautiful necklaces for the girls. I bought Annabeth a gold locket which I'm going to put a picture of us inside. We walk back to the food court to meet up with the girls.

"Hey guys" Piper says hugging Jason

"So do you guys want to split up? Nico asks, We can meet up later and go out for supper"

"Sure!" Jason says putting his arm around Piper as they turn to walk away

"See ya" Nico calls as he and Thalia walk away hand in hand.

"Can you help me find a present for my mom?" I ask

"Of course " Annabeth says laughing

"Thanks" I say

"Why don't we buy a candle? You can pick out the scent" she says

"That's a great idea Wise Girl" I say

"Thanks Seaweed Brain " Annabeth laughs

We walk into a candle store and I smell thousands of candles until I find the perfect one.

"Do you think she would like this sea one?" I ask

"Yeah it smells amazing" Annabeth says

We buy the candle and head over to Bath and Body Works(A/N I don't own the store).

"I think you should buy her a sea scent to go with the candle" Annabeth says

"YES!" I cheer as I pick up Annabeth and spin her around

"Okay calm down Percy" She says

Annabeth and I buy my mom's present as I think of what picture to use of Us for Annabeth's locket.

"Do you want to go in that photo booth? I ask

"Sure" Annabeth says smiling

I take her hand and pulling her to the booth. Once we're inside, I realize how small it is and how close we're sitting.

"Okay first picture, nice smiles" I say

"Second one, goofy" she says

Third one, I kiss her on the cheek. We look at the pictures and they all turned out great. In the last on you can see Annabeth blushing.

"Aww I love them!" She says

"Why because I'm in them?" I ask

"Yes Percy that's exactly why" Annabeth says

"Can we take a picture with Santa? Please!" I beg

"I don't see why not" she says

"YAY!" I cheer pulling Annabeth into the line

We laugh and talk until we get to the front of the line.

"Well hello there" Santa says

"Hi" I say excitedly

"What can Santa get you for Christmas?" he asks

"I want Annabeth and I to make to the Olympics. Also I want to become closer with her and be the best friend I can be. I really want her to be happy " I whisper in his ear

"Well I think that is an amazing wish. You are a true gentleman" Santa say

"Thanks " I say

"Also, I think your beautiful friend returns your feelings. Treat her well my boy and I hope you get what you want for Christmas" he whispers

They take our picture before we leave.

"What did you ask for?" Annabeth asks

"I can't say" I tease

"Percy!" Annabeth whines

"Annabeth!" I mock

"I can't believe Santa thought you were a gentleman!" Annabeth says laughing

"Ouch! Maybe I've changed " I say jokingly

"Haha No way!" Annabeth says

We laugh and talk the whole way back to the food court. I move closer to her so I can close the gap between us. I see a blush appear on Annabeth's face.

"Hey guys" Jason says

The rest of the night, the six of us went out to supper.

Annabeth's POV :

This past week has been great. Rachel and I have made up.

"I'm so sorry for being a total diva" Rachel says

"Its okay RED!" I say hugging her

"I can't wait for the party Rach!" Thalia says

"Good because we all need to look amazing! " Rachel says

Thalia is wearing a t black dress with a slit on the side,Rachel is wearing a skin tight long sleeve sparkling gold dress, Piper is wearing a flowy white dress with some sparkles, and I put on a tight red lace dress.

"Annabeth hold still" Piper says

"Piper! I hate getting my hair done!" I whine

"You look beautiful!" Rachel says

"Thanks so do you guys!" I say

"Selfie time!" Rachel says taking out her phone

We take few(more like thousands ) of pictures before heading to the party. Rachel was having her annual Christmas Eve party. It is always held in a beautiful building. By the time we get there, people are starting to arrive.

"Leo!"Rachel squeals

"Hey ladies!" he says

"Piper you look amazing " Jason says kissing her cheek.

"Thalia you are definitely rocking that black dress" Nico says as Thalia slaps him on the arm.

"Wow Annabeth! You always manage to take my breath away" Percy whispers sending me into a wild blush.

After a few hours of partying, everyone is pretty much drunk except for me. I check my phone to see its 12:30. I look around to find any of my friends but they're all with their boyfriends.

"Hey Annabeth "Percy slurs

"Percy have you been drinking? " I ask

"Just a little why? Do you need a drive home?" He asks

"Um Yeah but I'm driving because you can't " I say

"Well alright then, after you my beautiful friend" Percy says

I climb in the car and start the car. I try concentrating on the roads because it's snowing quite a bit but my eyes keep wondering to Percy who looks like he's going to throw up.

"Percy are you okay?" I ask

"No I'm going to be sick. Pull over!" he says taking off his seat belt.

"Okay give me a minute and put you seat belt on! I demand

I try to stop the car but I loose control and a huge truck hits us from behind sending Percy flying through the window and I smack my head off the steering wheel feeling blood drip down my face.

Chapter 6! I hope it's long enough! Sorry I didn't post it sooner but I had a swim meet yesterday. I'm going try and post the next chapter hopefully today. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Sorry for ending the last chapter as a cliffhanger :) Thanks again for all the reviews! Check out M - Trench3's story Prom!

Annabeth's POV :

All I remember from last night was the sound of ambulances, I thought it was a nightmare until I woke up this morning in the hospital with a concussion and a broken wrist.

"Annabeth I'm so glad you're okay!" My mom says hugging me

"Yeah I'm fine!" I say hugging her back

I lay back down on my bed and think about last night. It was a blur.

"Mom was i alone last night?" I ask

"No sweetie. You were with Percy" she says

"Oh my gods! Is he okay!" I ask remembering him sailing out of the front of the car

"He's going to be fine eventually but he's in bad shape " my mom says

"But he has to be okay! I need him with my at world's!" I say

"Annabeth honey relax. He's not going to die" she says

"Will he be able to swim?" I ask

"The doctors don't know" my mom says

I start crying knowing this is all my fault

"Come on Annabeth let's go home and try to enjoy our Christmas " My mom says

"Fine but can I see Percy first? I ask

"He's not allowed to have visitors " The doctor says coming into the room.

"How long before she can do gymnastics again" My mom asks

"The concussion won't take long but it depends on the wrist" The doctor says

"So 6 weeks or so?" my mom asks

"Its hard to say but come back in 6 weeks and I will decide " They doctor says

"You don't understand! She's training for the Olympics! " My mom argues

"Mom its fine. I will work extra hard when I come back to gymnastics to make up for lost time now let's go" I say

"Bye" My mom says to the doctor

We walk out of my room and I see Percy laying on his bed looking broken. Percy's mom and Step dad are sitting in the waiting room with my dad.

"Annabeth!" My dad says hugging me

"Hey dad!" I say

Sally and Paul sit there looking so heart broken. I feel like crying again because I'm the one who put their son in the hospital and possibly ended his career. My dad catches me staring.

"Annabeth, why don't you go invite them over for supper tonight " my dad says

"Okay" I say a little uneasy

I walk over to Sally and Paul.

"Would you guys like to join us for a Christmas dinner and my parents are having a party after if you'd like to come.I feel so bad for putting Percy in the hospital!" I say

"Oh Annabeth that's so sweet of you! We would love to! Don't blame yourself for this dear" Sally says hugging me

***_ Later that week***_

Ever since we invited the Jacksons- Blowfits to our house, they've become really good friends with my parents. (A/N yeah this chapter is really awkward so I'm going to hurry with the Percabeth )

I have spent every single day with Percy waiting for him to wake up. It's killing me inside not being able to talk to him, hug him or joke with him.

"Miss you need to leave " a nurse says

"But what if he wakes up?" I ask

"I'll tell you! You have been here for two days straight go home and shower or whatever then you can come back later " she says

I drive to my house and run upstairs to the shower. I take a long hot shower before changing into some jeans, a long sleeve shirt and boots. I leave my hair down and brush my teeth. I grab Percy's Christmas present as well as all the pictures of us I have before I leave for the hospital again. I stop at Tim Horton's and grab a coffee and bagel.

"Hey" Jason calls from the waiting room

"Hey guys!" I say to Jason, Nico and Leo

"How are you feeling? " Nico asks

"I'm fine but I wish Percy would wake up " I say

"How did you crash?" Leo asks

"Well Percy offered to drive me home when Thalia forgot. A transport truck came out of no where's and hit us" I say shaking from the memory card

"Excuse me which one of you are Annabeth? " The nurse asks

"I am" I say

"Percy is awake and he's asking for you" she says

I run to Percy's room and sit beside him.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks with a groggy voice

"Yeah it's me" I say

"What happened on Christmas Eve?" he asks

"We were at Rachel's party and Luke spiked your drink. I was driving us home when we were hit by a truck" I say

"Oh Annabeth I'm so sorry! This is all my fault" Percy says

"No its not! You don't have to worry about anything except getting better " I say

"Okay! Merry Christmas! " Percy says holding out a present

"Merry Christmas Percy!" I say giving him a present

I open my present and my eyes fill with tears of joy.

"The necklace is beautiful Percy. The scarf is amazing " I say hugging him

"Thanks for the hoodie and ipod" Percy says

"You're welcome "I say

"Excuse me nurse" Percy calls

"Yes dear?" she asks

"What is wrong with me" he asks

"You strained your neck pretty badly, bruised your face severely, broke a few ribs and broke your collarbone" she says

"Will I be able to swim again?" He asks

"If everything heals right then I don't see why not" she says

"Can he leave now?" I ask the nurse

"Yes but you need permission before you can swim again" The nurse says

"Okay" we say

"So what do you feel like doing?" I ask

"Seeing my mom" he says

"Sure I can take you" I say

"Thanks Annabeth " Percy says kissing my forehead

He climbs out of bed and slips on his new hoodie.

"Percy can you put my necklace on me!" I ask

"Of course" Percy says smiling as he puts the gold heart on my neck

"Thank you" I say helping him walk

We get to Percy's house and shocker my parents were there(note the sarcasm )

"Percy!" Sally says hugging him and kissing his cheek

"Hey mom" Percy says

"Are you okay?" she asks

"Yup Annabeth is taking great care of me" he says making me blush

"Thats nice! Why don't you spend the day with her and I'll call all the family and invite them over for supper next week" she says

"That sounds awesome mom" Percy says kissing her

"Bye have fun and stay safe" she yells as we leave

"What do you want to do today?" I ask

"Nothing my face is all bruised and I look terrible "Percy says

"Perce you just got out of the hospital and I think you look strong and handsome" I say hugging him

"Okay can we just walk around" he asks

"Are you sure that's not too much?" I ask

"No I can handle it" he says

"Okay" I say smiling

Percy and I get out of my car and start walking. I put on the scarf Percy bought me.

"Your the best friend in the world Wise Girl " Percy whispers

"You're not so bad yourself Seaweed Brain" I laugh

"Obviously no one can bare the thought of not being my friend. You said yourself that I'm strong and handsome" he says teasingly

"Keep it up and I'll put you back in the hospital " I say

We continue to mock each other and tell jokes just like before. I realized I can't live without Percy and I really don't want to. I don't think I can make it to the Olympics without him with me.

Percy's POV :

My body aches but I don't care. I'm spending the entire day with Annabeth. I guess my Christmas wish came true because we're both happy and I think I might convince her to date me before the Olympics.

"Annabeth can we hang out tomorrow too?" I ask

"Absolutely " she says

"Great" I say smiling

****Next Week****

Today was the first time I would try swimming since the accident. I haven't gotten permission yet but I'm an athlete its my job to train. I quickly change into my shorts. I head to the blocks. I was about to get into the start position when a wave of dizziness hits me causing me to slip and hit my head off the block and I fell into the pool.

Annabeth's POV :

I called Percy seven times and he didn't answer. I started to panic so I went to the pool to see if anyone saw him. When I entered the deck, I saw none other than Percy Jackson laying in the bottom of the pool. I called 911 then jumped in to pull him out. The ambulance came and took Percy back to the hospital.

"Not again" Thalia says in the waiting room

"I know what was he thinking? " Piper asks

"We have to swim hurt just as you do for gymnastics " Nico says

"Yeah we have the Olympic qualifiers soon and we need Percy" Jason says

"Well he should still make smarter choices" Rachel says

"And let the team down?" Leo asks

"All of you just stop talking! You guys are seriously fighting over Percy's decisions? He needs our support so stop arguing about whether it was the right choice or not. We all make mistakes and don't worry about the Olympic qualifiers I will make sure he's ready" I say

"Thank you Annabeth" Percy says

"Percy?" I cry hugging him

"I'm okay. You don't have to cry" he whispers

"I thought you were hurt" I say

"No the doctor says I can start training in 2 weeks!" Percy cheers

"That's amazing" I say

"Holy Demeters garden! I have to get changed and stuff for that family supper" Percy says

"Its okay I remembered and brought some clothes" I say

"What would I do without you" he asks

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I hand him the clothes.

"Be stuck in the bottom of the pool" I say

"Alright Wise Girl we have to go" Percy says

"Okay" I say

We walk in comfortable silence until we reach the car.

"Annabeth would like to come to supper with me tonight? " Percy asks

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your family" I say

"No I want you to be there" he says grabbing my hand

"Well okay. What do I have to wear?" I ask

"It doesn't matter you always look beautiful but everyone will be dressed up" he says

"Okay what time?" I ask

"6 but you can come earlier if you want" he says

"Bye Percy" I say dropping him off

"Bye" he calls

I drive home and run to get changed

"Annabeth is that you?" my dad asks

"Yeah. Can I go to Percy's house for supper? " I ask

"Of course we are all going " he says

"Okay" I yell running to my room

I go through my closet trying to find something to wear. I take out my phone to text Rachel for help.

_Annabeth: Rachel I need your wise advice on fashion and boys_

_Rachel : OMG I've been waiting for this! How can I help?_

_Annabeth : I'm going to Percy's house for supper and his whole family is going to be there! What do I wear?_

_Rachel: Your brown dress with pink flowers, baige sweater, wool socks and boots _

_Annabeth : Thanks RED:) Have fun with Leo tonight ;) 3 3 3 _

_Rachel : No problem and thanks :)_

I click off my phone before running to my closet and throwing on the outfit. I put my hair in a bun with a few curls hanging in my face. I leave my face make up free as usual.

"Annabeth let's go" My dad calls

"Coming" I yell

I pick up Percy's necklace and put it on

"You look great" My dad says

"Thanks" I say

"Where did you get that necklace? " My mom asks

"Percy gave it to me for Christmas " I say

"That's sweet isn't? " she says

"Yeah " I say thankful for the darkness in the car because I was positive that I was blushing

We walk to Percy's apartment and I can hardly keep my nerves under control. Sally opens the door with a smile on her face

"Oh you all look lovely " she says

"So do you Sally" my mom says hugging her

"Here have a seat" she says

We walk into a room with a huge table full of Percy's family but I didn't see Percy.

"Percy honey its time to eat" Sally calls

"Coming" Percy yells

He runs down the stairs wearing a white dress shirt that showed off his body. He looked perfect.

"Percy be careful we don't need you getting hurt" Paul says

"Sorry Paul" Percy says

"Hello I'm Fredrick Chase and this is my wife Helen." My dad says

"Hello sir I'm Percy, Annabeth's friend" he says with a charming smile

"Well you should meet the rest of the family" Paul says

We walk into the large room. There were people from Sallys family and Pauls. I was now concerned about if I looked good enough.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Frederick and Helen, family friends. This is their daughter Annabeth and Percy's friend" Sally says

I met everyone except for Percy's father.

"Everyone have a seat I'll get the food" Sally says

My parents sit down and start a conversation with Percy's aunt.

"Come sit with me Annabeth" Percy whispers

He takes my hand and takes me to his seat. We sit down in awkward silence.

"Smile Annabeth " Percy says tickling me

"Percy! Stop!" I say through fits of laughter

From the corner of my eye I could see Sally smiling. I look at Percy and see he's blushing too. We spend the rest of supper laughing and talking. After supper, everyone is gathered in the living room talking and laughing.

"Mom can Annabeth and I go upstairs? " Percy asks

"Yes you can" she says

Percy grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs. We run up the stairs still holding hands until we reach Percy's room. I walk in Percy's room which is blue and covered in pictures of him and his friends.

"Wow I love your room" I say

"Yeah? Because there's more" he says

"Really? " I ask

"Yup!" Percy says pulling me onto his balcony

"Okay now I love your room!" I say

"As much as you love me?" Percy asks

"You wish" I tease

"No I'm not joking" Percy says hugging me

"What?" I ask

"Nevermind" Percy says

"No tell me!" I say

"No it doesn't matter" Percy blushes

"Percy! Tell me!" I whine

"I wanted to ask you on a date" Percy says

"Then why didn't you ask me?" I ask

"Because of the deal! But I can't just be your friend" Percy says

"Yes" I say

"Yes what? " Percy asks

"Yes I will go on a date with you" I say blushing

"Really?! Thank you" Percy says

"No thank you" I say

Percy looks at me for a minute before kissing me. It was perfect and behind us, there were fireworks. It was officially January the first and I was having my first kiss with my best friend and the boy of my dreams.

Chapter 7! Sorry I took a long time updating :)


	8. Chapter 8

So here's chapter 8(again) sorry for it being so bad:( I almost cried because I let you all down. Thanks for all the reviews :) You can find outfit pictures on my profile :)

"Annabeth's POV :

"Annabeth focus on what's important " my mom says

"I am! It's just a date" I argue

"Percy's a nice boy but you just can't afford any distractions "Mom lectures

"Mom! Why are you being so unfair? " I ask

"Why are you acting like a teenager and not an athlete? " she asks

"Because I am 17! I can't be your perfect gymnast all the time" I scream

"That's it! You are not leaving the house tonight " she yells

"What the Holy Hera is wrong with you?" I ask

"Don't take that language or tone with me! Get in the car now! My mom roars

I pout and walk to the car. We drive in a deadly silence that neither of us dare to break. I hold in my tears and hold my head up high as I walk past the pool seeing Percy laughing with Jason. I walk straight to the gym and into Thalias arms.

"Oh Annie what's wrong?" she asks

"I don't know why I'm being so weak and exposed? My mom won't let me date Percy becuase I have to stay focused " I cry

"Shhh its okay. Everything is going to be okay" Thalia whispers

I see my mom walk into Luke and Eric's seem to agree with whatever she says. And soon enough they announced a new rule of no dating. Thanks to my mother, all my friends had to break up with their boyfriends. My mom smiles as she walks to the door. Anger burns inside of me and I find myself yelling before I could think.

"I am so glad I'm not your real daughter! Imagine what kind of twisted monster I'd be!" I shout

The rest of practice consisted of dirty looks from my teammates, falling during all my routines and of course getting screamed at by Luke and Eric. I was relieved when we could finally leave and I bumped into Percy.

"Can I talk to you? " I ask

"Sure I guess" Percy says

We walk to Percy's car in awkward silence which worries me. We reach the car and I start to panic.

"My coaches made a no dating rule but I'm willing to break it for you"I say

"Annabeth I can't let you do no dating rule applies to every sport." he says

"Well we can make it work! Right?" I ask

"I'm sorry Annabeth but I have to focus on my swimming. My times are slower and Olympic qualifiers are next week so I can't be messing around" He says

"Wait! You call this messing around? You kissed me, made me believe there was something more and honestly you made me see the world without gymnastics but that was just a joke. It doesn't matter how I felt and how I feel! You're a jerk!" I scream

"Annabeth I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten our deal and I never will. I think this will be for the best and trust me when I say everything that happened was life changing. I will always love you but right now I need to be the best I have ever been so do you. Show the world who you are and I will see you at the Olympics.

That was the last time I talked to Percy. It was 2 months ago I saw him and every time my heart ached but I need to focus or that's what everyone seems to think. I was always so quick to fall for someone or something but now I am a whole new me. I used to show no emotions but now I show all the happiness, anger and regret I feel to the world. I am strong now, I am beautiful, determined and most of all I am ready to kick butt at world's even though I have not spoken to my step mother since the day I screamed at her.

"I can't believe we are on the bus heading to Worlds!" Rachel Squeals

"I know! All the drama and pain but we're here " I cheer

"I think we're gonna kick some major butt"Thalia screams

Everyone cheers and laughs along. I look out the window and I see Percy walking into the school for practice. He qualified for the Olympics As did Nico, Jason and Leo. I wave but Percy just ignores me and takes out his phone. I almost want to cry until my phone goes off.

_Percy: Good luck Annabeth! Have an amazing time:) I know your going to win. So go show the world the beautiful, strong, unique, and determined Annabeth that I know and love. I know I shouldn't even be sending you this message because I broke your heart but it was for the best. I know I promised I would be at world's but I can't go so I will watch you from my tv. I am truly sorry for everything. I love you3 _

"Hey Annie you okay?" Thalia asks catching me staring at my phone

"Um yeah I just a weird text from Percy" I say

"That's odd. Wanna come pee with me?" Thalia asks

"Sure but I'd prefer if you just said bathroom and didn't announce you had to pee" I say laughing

"Well we all pee so it's not like it's something totally gross" Thalia argues getting off the bus.

"True" I say

We laugh and talk as we walk into the bathroom.

"Annabeth can I talk to you? " Percy asks

"Why not" I sigh

"I'm sorry for everything. Did you get my text?" he asks

"Yes I did now what do you want?" I ask coldly

"Well I know you don't love auto-tone or much pop music so I bought you an Ipod with songs you like and songs we listened to. I hope you like it." Percy says handing me the Ipod

"Thanks Percy. Did my mother tell you to stay away from me?" I ask not meaning to

"Your welcome and I um I have to go" he says running away

"She did" I whisper to myself

"Hey what's that?" Thalia asks pointing to the Ipod

"Just some gift from Percy" I say

"Well Zeuses Lightning bolt! We're listening to that all the way to Rio!" Thalia Shouts

"Yeah it will be fun!" I smile

"Come on Annabeth cheer up. We all had hard break ups, you're not the only one" She says

"You know what Thals? Your right!" I say hugging her as we sit back on the bus

We spent the rest of the trip listening to the Ipod. It had songs from Maroon 5, Marianas Trench, and Ed Sheeran. The songs were just what I needed because I could tell how sorry Percy was through the songs. It was incredible.

"Annabeth! We're here" Thalia says shaking me back to reality

"Yay!" I say half heartedly

I get my room key and find out I just happen to be in the same room as Thals, Rach and Pipes.

"Oh my gods this is going to be so fun!" Rachel squeals

"Remember there is practice tomorrow, then there is the qualifiers the day after, and the next day is the finals" Luke says

"We expect you rest and take care of your bodies. We want to win and show the world that the USA is going to be a force to fear at the Olympics " Eric says

"Also perform to the best of your ability because the national team coaches will be choosing girls to come to their camp and then create the Olympic team." Luke says

"Who do you think will make it?" Thalia asks

"That will be decided after Worlds. You all were giving things to work on and we will tell you what you're lacking so you can add it to your performances" Eric says

"Get some sleep" Luke says walking away

All four of us crashed as soon as our heads hit the pillows. I had dreams about Percy all night mostly about what my mother said to him.

I was the first one up so I had lots of time in the bathroom making sure I looked like a champion. By the time I got out of the bathroom, everyone else was awake. Soon enough we were walking into practice. Luke and Eric went down the line and told us everything we had to work on.

"Rachel you have to focused on your skills just as much as you do on the performance. Thalia please smile so it looks like your having some fun because the judges are scared to death of your death stare. Piper show your strong and brave because you always simplify your moves and second guess yourself. Hit them hard and have some confidence. Annabeth your technique is perfect but you have to have a personality, let the judges and the world see all your pain and sadness because your floor routine needs that." Luke says

"Go work on them and we will judge you on every apparatus later" Eric say

We nod before running away to work on our routines. It was a long and frustrating day because I couldn't get my emotions perfect.

"Okay its time" Eric calls

First was Rachel, she nailed all her routines with technique and performance.

Piper went second, she hit all her tricks hard but still looked feminine and elegant.

And few other girls went rocking their routines

Then Thalia went, she smiled and looked like she was actually having a good time.

I was next and I still didn't have my floor perfected. I did all my other routines flawlessly. I walk to the floor with my palms sweating because I'm usually the best but I am about to have an epic fail.

"Hey Annabeth" Luke says behind me

"Yeah?" I ask

"Just think about Percy and how much you love him. I know it's been a while since your mom and my dad made the no dating rule. Use the pain we caused and put it in your routine because you are amazing and you deserve to show the world how wonderful you are. Show my dad, me, your teammates and yourself that you can do anything " he says

"Thank you Luke" I say turning to the mat

I nod at Eric to start my music. I begin my routine with amazing technique and emotion, I finish the same way too. I look over at Luke and see him smiling and I can't help but smile back because he believes in me. Maybe Percy wasn't perfect for me and gave up on me but maybe Luke won't.(A/N cue freak out about Me ruining Percabeth. Do not fear as it will return better and forever:D I don't like Luke and Annabeth together either)

"We are kicking some Chinese and Russian butt tomorrow " Luke cheers

We all cheer and shout as we walk back to our rooms to show before grabbing supper.

"What should we wear?" Rachel asks

"More importantly what did Luke say to you?" Piper asks

"Something that will help me get over Percy" I say

"Really? Are you going to date him?" Rachel asks

"Annie don't give up on Percy. He made some mistakes but come on" Thalia says

"You're the one who said we all went through a break up and to get over it" I argue

"I know what I said but seriously why Luke? Tell me why him?" she demands

"I'm going to date him but he's a good friend and I clearly need new ones" I say

"Wow! I thought Rachel was a real daughter of Aphrodite but it turns out you are" Thalia sneers

"I'm confused and hurt! I have been for 2 whole months and no one has even pretended to care! I know I'm being a drama queen and I hate it but I feel like this is all my fault" I cry

"How is it your fault? " Piper asks

"I constantly told Percy we couldn't date because I had to focus so of course he doesn't want to date me! I know there's the no dating rule but I know Percy would've broken it for me. I don't want to blame Helen, I really don't I feel like this somehow her fault. She created me, the gymnastics monster." I say angrily

"Its okay really! We don't need boys, none of us do because we have each other. We're family and right now we only have room for this family. All of us have to win at world's and we all have to win at the Olympics." Piper says

"I win gold on beam, Thalia on vault, Piper on bars, Annabeth on floor and we will all fight each other for overall. Of course we will come in first for team." Rachel cheers

"There's going to be 5 spots on the team so it looks like we're getting a new family member " Thalia sighs

"OMG what if it's Reyna? I'd kill myself! It's bad enough being on her team now!" Rachel says

"Due to her poor performance at Nationals, it won't be" Piper says

"Annabeth no longer has any competition because Reyna is garbage " Thalia says

"She was recovering from an injury and honestly she's amazing. I hope she makes it too because as much as she and I can't stand each other, she would be a great member and she would make us work harder. Also if we got to know her I'm sure she'd be better! Now suck it up, put a smile on your face and be nice to her!" I demand

"Whatever let's go" Rachel says

Rachel has her red hair curled and is wearing our team jacket and tight black skinny jeans, Piper has her hair braided and is wearing our team jacket

"We were coming up with a pep talk for tomorrow " Rachel says with a smile

We spend the rest of the night with our other team members Calypso, Hazel, Silena , Drew and. Reyna . It was a great way to relax for our stressful day tomorrow.

We woke up extra early this morning because Rachel and Piper did everyone's hair while Thalia did makeup and I did the pep talk. Everyone matched with our team USA leos and our makeup and hair looking perfect. All I knew was we were ready to beat England and Australia.

First event: Vault

1. Annabeth Chase from USA

2. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano from USA

3. Abigal Oliver from England

4. Thalia Grace from USA

5. Piper McLean from USA

6. Rachel Elizabeth Dare from USA(Felt weird not writing her full name)

7. Maia Schmidt from Australia

8. Lacy keyon from Australia

9. Julia Spicer from England

10. Megan Sylor from England

Second event: Beam

1. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano from USA

2. Annabeth Chase from USA

3. Michelle Gail from England

4. Rachel Elizabeth Dare from USA

5. Maia Schmidt from Australia

6. Thalia Grace from USA

7. Piper McLean from USA

8. Cassie Mccaffery from England

9. Sophia Barrows from Australia

10. Lacy Keyon from Australia

Third event: Bars

1. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano from USA

2. Annabeth Chase from USA

3. Piper McLean from USA

4. Julia Spicer from England

5. Thalia Grace from USA

6. Rachel Elizabeth Dare from USA

7. Megan Sylor from England

8. Maia Schmidt from Australia

9. Sophia Barrows from Australia

10. Abigal Oliver from USA

Fourth event: Floor

1. Annabeth Chase from USA

2. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano from USA

3. Cassie Mccaffery from England

4. Sophia Barrows from from Australia

5. Maia Schmidt from Australia

6. Piper McLean from USA

7. Megan Sylor from England

8. Rachel Elizabeth Dare from USA

9. Thalia Grace from USA

10. Michelle Gail from England

"OMG I can't believe I didn't come first on the beam!" Rachel shouts

"Its only the qualifers, if we qualify then just do better tomorrow " Thalia says

"Girls come here they are about to announce what teams qualified" Luke calls

"Congrats to these teams who will be competing in the finals tomorrow!

1. China

2. Russia

3. USA

4. Romania

5. Ukraine

"We did it" Thalia screams

We all start cheering, crying and celebrating.

"Don't get to excited, you have not won yet" Viktoriya a girl from Russia says with a strong accent

"But we will" Piper defends

"Whatever " she says walking away

"Isn't she a joy" Reyna mumbles

"Hey great job today Reyna, you were amazing " I say

"Thanks Chase but tomorrow I'm going to make you look terrible" she says leaving

I stare at her not knowing what to say. Bring it Reyna.

Here's chapter 8:) sorry I lost power for a couple days and just got it back yeterday:)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey here's chapter 9! **I rewrote chapter 8 so make sure you read it before reading this chapter :)** Thanks to everyone who has given me ideas and inspiration! I really appreciate it:) If you have any ideas or something you really want to happen in the story, comment or PM me:)

Percy's POV :

"I can't believe how much of a witch Annabeth's step mom is!" Leo exclaims

"Yeah really! She made us all dump our girlfriends " Nico says

"Maybe it's a good thing I mean the Olympics are just around the corner and we all need to stay focused on our training " I argue

"You make an excellent point, I think Annabeth rubbed off on you" Jason says

"Percy what happened to you?!" Nico asks

"Nothing, just taking my career seriously " I say

But really what Annabeth's step mom said changed me.

_Flashback _

_"Percy! We have to talk" Helen calls from behind me_

_"I'm sorry but I need to get to practice" I say turning away_

_"Stay away from my daughter. If I catch you anywhere near her,I will end your career" she threatens_

_"You can't keep me away from Annabeth "I say_

_"Yes I can and I will. The only time I want to see you talking, staring and interacting with her in anyway is when you tell her you cannot date her" Helen says_

_"What will happen if I don't follow these orders? " I ask_

_"I told you, your career will be over and you will just be a useless teenager who will fail in life" she says_

_"That's not fair! It's my life" I argue_

_"That may be true but you're also dealing with my daughter's life and career. I have spent years making her into the gymnast she is today. You will not wreck her chances just so you can have some fun" Helen screams _

_"Yes ma'am" I say holding back tears_

_"We're done here " she says storming off_

_End of Flashback _

"Percy are you okay? You look a little pale!" Jason asks with concern

"I'm fine just feeling a little sick maybe you guys should leave " I say

"Percy don't be rude" my mom says

"Fine stay as long as you'd like but I'm going to bed" I grumble walking to my room

"What is going on with Percy?" I hear my mother whisper

"He broke up with Annabeth but I think there was more to it. I remember he was late for practice the day the no dating rule was made. He came into practice pale and shaky, he almost look like he had witnessed a murder or saw a ghost" Nico says

"Why didn't he tell me he broke up with Annabeth?" mom asks

"I have no idea. He hasn't been himself since though" Jason says

"Well we need to figure it out boys because I miss my happy, cheerful and sweet son" she says

I lean against my bedroom wall. I can't believe they think there's something wrong with me. I have to show them that I'm better than ever.

1 month later:

Annabeth is back from Rio and of course she won. I thought I would get a chance to congratulate her but every time I see her, Helen randomly appears. Now she won't ever know how proud I am because she left to move to an Olympic training center where she trains all day so I guess I will have to meet her at the Olympics.

"Percy your times are incredible! You may be the best swimmer in the world!" Hodge says

"Are you serious? That's so awesome but I have to lower my times so people have no doubts that I'm the best swimmer? I ask

"Percy you've trained all day and I'm sure your family wants to see you. You're starting your official Olympic training in a couple days so go spend time with your family." Hodge says

"I will I promise so a few more laps? I plead

"Fine but then you're done Jackson." Hodge says

Of course I stayed for a few hours since Hodge isn't smart enough to stay and watch. I worked on my technique and different strokes. I had a peaceful dive home but I couldn't help but look over at the passenger seat and picture Annabeth laughing at something I said.

"Percy where have you been?" My mom's voice echos through the apartment

"Just training mom relax." I say kind of harsh

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just so worried about your health and body." She says

"I know I'm sorry for taking that tone with you." I say kissing her head

"Coach gave you the day off tomorrow so I was thinking we could spend some family time together before you get shipped off to the Olympics the day after." Mom says

"That would be awesome mom but I need to practice for a few hours first." I say

"Well forget I said anything and just spend your day training!" my mom says a little angry slamming her bedroom door.

Two days later:

I left for my Olympic training and I haven't spoken to my mom which is usual because we normally never fight but we do now I guess. When I arrive at the building, I'm in awe.

"You're drooling!" Nico teases

"Um no I'm not!" I say wiping my mouth

"Whatever let's go get our room assignments and schedule." Jason exclaims

"I hope I get a cool roommate because I cannot hang out with a loser!" Leo complains

"Hey we all know the best part of all this is, we are training with people from all sports and there's no dating rule." Jason says

"What are you saying?" Nico asks confused

"We can date Piper, Rachel, Thalia and Annabeth! " he announces

"How about we focus on our training which is why we're here in the first place." I remind

"Wow you're such a party pooper these days! Live a little!" Leo pushes

"Just stop. Don't even go there!" I warn

"What happened to you Perce?" Nico asks concerned

"I'm taking my career seriously unlike you! " I scream

"Calm down Percy please! We're sorry for bugging you." Jason pleas

"Thanks Jason but I need to go put my stuff in my room." I say walking away

"Are you coming to the welcoming party tonight? " Leo asks

"What do you think?" I shoot back

"No?" He asks carefully

"Bingo! If you need me, I'll be in the pool." I call

They're right, I'm not myself anymore but I'm better and more mature. I will go father in life and avoid trouble, distractions and problems. If my family and friends can't support me then I guess they aren't apart of my life because I don't need them anymore. I can only focus on myself until after the Olympics when I take Annabeth on a date my mind adds the last part. I look at my reflection, my jet black hair is messy, my sea green eyes are tired and my face screams stressed. I look and feel terrible but I have to work through the pain because I need to win and I need to be able to buy my mom everything she wants to make up for the pain I've caused her. I think of how I will have a gold medal soon as I drift off into a restless sleep.

"Percy! Wake up!" Nico screams in my face

"Five more minutes unless you made blue pancakes!" I whine

"There's no pancakes but we have an interview in an hour so I suggest you get up" Jason says holding a pillow

"Ugh no!" I whine

"You've left us with no choice." Leo says dumping water on my head

"Okay okay I'm up!" I grumble walking to the shower.

After a long half an hour of getting ready, we were on our way to practice.

"Welcome to best swimming center in the world." The coach beams

"Wow I can't believe we made it!" I say

"My name is Chiron and I will be with you every step to the Olympics! Please introduce yourselves!" He says with a warm smile

"My name is Leo Valdez, I'm sixteen and I swim breaststroke! " Leo gleams

"My name is Frank Zang, I'm eighteen and I swim butterfly!" a muscular boy says

"My name is Jason Grace ,I'm sixteen and I swim free!" Jason smiles

"My name is Grover Underwood, I'm nineteen and I swim Back!" a boy with curly hair says

"I feel like we're in a group therapy session or something. " Nico whispers to me

I fight the urge to laugh, my face breaking out in an outrageous grin

"What are your names gentlemen? " Chiron asks raising an eyebrow

"Names Nico D'angelio, seventeen years old and I swim back." Nico says smoothly

"My name is Percy Jackson, I'm seventeen and I swim anything. " I choke nerves rising

"You swim everything? " Chiron questions

"I will swim anything you'd like me to and I often do IM." I say not meeting his eyes

"Relax son! I am not mad in fact I cannot wait to work with such a great group of boys!" He cheers

I smile the whole practice because swimming just got a whole lot more fun than it was with coach Hodge.

_2 months later:_

I have really gotten to know the other teammates, in fact Grover and I realized we went to the same middle school, where we were friends. I changed schools and we lost touch but now we're sharing a room and it feels good to have him back. Jason and Leo are rooming together same with Nico and Frank. I see Annabeth around with Thalia, Rachel, Piper, and Hazel their new teammate. I was surprised it wasn't Reyna because Annabeth always said Reyna was amazing but I guess Hazel is better.

"Yo Perce are you okay?" Grover asks waving a hand in front of my face

"What? Yeah um I was just thinking." I stutter

"Alright but we're talking about what's bothering you tonight. Now get ready we have an interview in like thirty minutes. " Grover says

"Holy Hades!" I curse throwing on a pair of pants and my team USA jacket on

"Let's roll Super star." Grover laughs throwing sunglasses at me

It was a fun drive to the interview with all of us boys goofing around and telling jokes plus Chiron was totally awesome. I could feel my nerves coming as we got ready to start the interview.

"Boys come on!" Charlotte Morgan the interviewer called

We walked on stage following Chiron as he strolled with confidence and ease. We sat in a row, I was between Nico and Grover.

"Chiron how hasnit it been coaching theses boys? " Charlotte asks

"Honestly, they've been great! I couldn't be more pleased!" He smiles

"Awesome! I'm going to ask each team member a couple questions about what got them to where they are today." Charlotte announces, "Leo you start."

"Well it started one year when all my friends were busy because they were always at swim practice so I decided I would go check out what all the fuss was about and I actually ended up enjoying myself." Leo says

"That's a different way to start a sport!" Charlotte laughs, "What about you Frank?"

"I was put into swimming lessons at a young age and I was really good. Year after year, I would get better and move up a level and eventually I joined a swim team." Frank smiles

"That's nice Frank!" Charlotte says sweetly," How about you Jason?"

**(A/N I am going to make Jason and Thalia brother and sister. Also Jason, Nico, Percy, and Thalia are cousins.)**

"Percy was in swimming and since he's my cousin, his family was always at my house and our parents would talk about Percy's swimming and how much could come out of it. So my dad decided to put me in swimming and he tried everything to get my sister in it too but she wanted to do gymnastics with her friends. When I first started swimming, I wasn't good at all but Percy being the nice cousin he is, helped me." Jason says with a charming smile

"Aww family bonding! " Charlotte squeals, " What about you Grover?"

"I joined swimming because I had a few problems with my legs and when I swam, they didn't bother me so I could forget about all the teasing from the other kids. I started getting really good and soon my legs were better, I mean they still act up but they're no where near as bad as they were. I'm proud of how far I've come so it doesn't matter what I place in the Olympics , I'd love to place in the top three but we all know how hard that is." Grover says with tears in his eyes

"How inspiring!" Charlotte says wiping tears from her eyes, "Nico why don't you tell us your story."

"Same as Jason I guess because it was Percy's dad Posideon who convinced my dad to let me swim. At first when I started, I was embarrassed to say I was on the swim team and if anyone asked I denied it. That changed when I started to get better and got on a higher level and I was proud if myself and from there I didn't care what people thought." Nico says laughing at himself

"That's cute Nico!" Charlotte gushes, " Percy your turn!"

"My dad Posideon was an amazing swimmer when he was younger and he would have gone to the Olympics but then he met my mom and had me. He put me in swimming as soon as I could walk and he trained me so much but I didn't mind because we were together and I never saw him much. My dad was a Marine Biologist and one day when he was looking at animals in the water, he never came back. I don't know what happened to him because I was eight or so around the time but I wanted to stop swimming. My mom dragged me to the pool along with Jason and Nico. I gave up fighting and started to swim again but I wasn't only swimming for myself, I was swimming for my dad because I knew how much he loved to swim. So I am going to win a good medal at the Olympics for my dad." I say almost in tears

"OMG! I'm so sorry Percy!" Charlotte apologizes

"Its okay!" I manage

"So let's move onto times and meets since the Olympics are nearing! Chiron who do you think will be captain? Who is most likely to win? Charlotte asks

"I haven't decided who will be captain but I'm leaning towards Percy because he has improved so much in his short time training with me. As for who will win, that all depends on who they're racing against and if they all swim one hundred percent. " Chiron smiles

" I see so Percy what exactly was your method of decreasing your already fast times?" Charlotte asks

"I have a lot of motivation for winning at the Olympics. Also I am more focused than I was a couple months ago." I answer

"Awesome but you were in an accident near Christmas time, how did that affect your training? " she asks

"The accident stopped my training for a little but but it scared me into being more careful and really motivated me to not take my career for granted because it can end as fast as it started. " I force myself to say

"Who was with you the night of the accident? And where are they now? Are you two still friends?" Charlotte demands

"I was not alone the night if the accident, I was with Annabeth Chase. She is also going to the Olympics but for gymnastics. We were very good friends but I decided I had to work on my career and that I couldn't be her friend which was the biggest mistake I ever made because Annabeth is the best thing that ever happened to me. " I say, voice shaking

"So when you say friend, do you mean girlfriend? " Charlotte asks

"Um well we were never dating, I wanted to date her and she wanted to date me too I think but then I made a huge mistake and ruined any chance I had with her." I manage not meeting her gaze

"Thats hard. Well there you have it folks, your Olympic swim team!" Charlotte cheers

I practically run off the stage before I can embarrass myself anymore.

Here's chapter 9! I'm so sorry I took a long time to update, I had writers block but that's not an excuse. Tell me what you think of a full chapter in Percy's POV!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10! Don't forget to read my other stories co-written with M - Trench3 :) Camp Halfblood and The New Heros. Thanks for the continuous support and ideas:)

Annabeth's POV :

"Amazing Annabeth! " Coach Marie says as I land my vault with ease

"Thanks! " I say drinking my water

"Thalia that was sweet!" Marie calls as Thalia finishes her beam routine

Thalia runs over to us grabbing her water.

"Thanks I'm not very good at beam." Thalia puffs through breaths

"Well I have another gymnast coming in around your age. He competed with your old coach Luke and always beat him. I think he will help you all improve your routines. " Marie says

"Apollo?!" Thalia and I scream at the same time

"Yes and he's going to be competing at the Olympics as well so you girls will get to spend lots of time with him." Marie says

Thalia and I run over to Piper, Hazel and Rachel to tell them the news. I couldn't wait for Apollo work on my routines and make them better.

"Guys Apollo is coming to train here and he's going to help us with our routines! " Thalia giggles

"Wow Thals you must be really excited because you're acting like a girly girl!" Hazel laughs

"Obviously he's gorgeous! " Rachel squeals

"Let's go celebrate, lunch is on me!" Piper cheers

We gather our stuff and walk out of the gym with our arms linked. We walked to the cafeteria and grab a table for five. I saw Percy walking near us so I raised my menu to cover my face and sunk down in my seat. That didn't stop them from coming which worried me. Hazel didn't seem worried even though we told her the story in fact she got up smiling and hugged a muscular boy. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Frank." Hazel says dragging Frank to the table

"Hi." We all say

"Can he and his friends eat with us?" She asks with puppy dog eyes

"Sure I guess." Thalia mumbles

"Hey sis!" Jason says hugging Thalia

"Hey brother?" Thalia says confused

"Was up cuz?" Nico asks

"Don't talk like that!" Thalia says with a look of disgust

"I'm your favorite cousin right?" Percy asks grinning

"Oh Gods no! I hate you all!" Thalia says laughing

I see Piper blushing at the sight of Jason. I know she still likes him and I think he likes her too. I feel bad knowing I'm the reason she won't date him.

"Piper you can date him. I want you to be happy and I'll deal with Percy for you." I whisper

"Really? Annie thank you so much for doing this for me!" Piper whispers hugging me

"You're worth it Pipes!" I beam

"Hi Jason." Piper smiles

"Hey Pipes do you want to go on a walk with me?" Jason asks

"I'd love to!" she says getting up and taking his hand

"I'm glad their getting along because I cannot take another night of Jason crying over Piper! " Leo exclaims sitting down

"Why? That's so sweet but you wouldn't know what sweet was if it stabbed you in the throat!" Rachel screams, noticing everyone looking at her, she flattens her hair down.

Nico, Percy, Frank and the other boy try hard not laugh at the scared look on Leo's face.

"What are you laughing at boys?" Thalia asks with a pretend seriousness

"Um nothing?" Percy asks scared to meet Thalia's eyes

"Who's the loser?" Thalia asks pointing at the boy next to Percy

"I'm Grover Underwood, Percy's old best friend from middle school." Grover says

"Cool!" Rachel says picking at her rainbow nails

"What's new in the world of gymnastics?" Leo asks

"A yummy gymnast named a Apollo is going to train with us." Rachel says smiling

"Oh the really good one we always used to watch?" Percy asks me

"Yup that's the one." I say not looking away from my menu

"Excuse me could we have a bigger table?" Hazel asks

"Sure!" The waiter smiles

After a little bit of adjustment, we were all sitting at a huge table. Piper and Jason came back holding hands and smiling so I'm guessing they're back together. Hazel sat next to Frank, Piper next to Jason and Leo. Rachel was to the left of Leo. I between Thalia and Percy. Grover was beside Percy and Nico beside him. I didn't dare to look at Percy so I just turned to face Thalia.

"What can I get you guys to eat? " The waiter asks

Everyone called out their orders which varied from salads to sandwiches to asks for a blue coke and I laugh knowing what the waiter is thinking.

"Um nevermind just a water is fine." Percy says

"Well what do you want to eat?" he asks rudely

"Just some spaghetti." Percy says politely

"and for you?" he asks looking at me

"She'll have water, salad and plain spaghetti." Percy says

I blush and quickly turn away from him so he won't see me.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I shouldn't have done that." Percy whispers

"Its fine I don't mind." I whisper back

"Okay its just a habit from when we used to hang out. " Percy grinning

"Yeah I know." I smile

"I miss you." Percy says looking like he regrets saying it

"Um I have to go."I rush getting up and running

"Annabeth wait!" Percy calls

"Why?" I scream

"Because I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" He says crying

"Well you should be! Don't you dare say your sorry when your the one who broke my heart! " I scream before running as fast as I can

"Fine just run! You always run always runway but I will be there the minute you win the Olympics! " He screams before turning away

I run as fast as I can to my room. I throw myself on my couch and turn on the TV to distract me from my thoughts. I wasn't actually planning on watching anything until I came across an interview with Percy. I shouldn't have stopped on it but I can't help it. I listen closely and I hear them mention my name.

"Awesome but you were in an accident near Christmas time, how did that affect your training? " she asks

"The accident stopped my training for a little but but it scared me into being more careful and really motivated me to not take my career for granted because it can end as fast as it started. " He forces himself to say

"Who was with you the night of the accident? And where are they now? Are you two still friends?" Charlotte demands

"I was not alone the night if the accident, I was with Annabeth Chase. She is also going to the Olympics but for gymnastics. We were very good friends but I decided I had to work on my career and that I couldn't be her friend which was the biggest mistake I ever made because Annabeth is the best thing that ever happened to me. " Percy says, voice shaking

"So when you say friend, do you mean girlfriend? " Charlotte asks

"Um well we were never dating, I wanted to date her and she wanted to date me too I think but then I made a huge mistake and ruined any chance I had with her." he manages not meeting her gaze

"Thats hard. Well there you have it folks, your Olympic swim team!" Charlotte cheers

I stare at the TV in shock. Percy was really sorry and I just blew him off.

"I just ruined everything! " I whisper

"Annie are you in here?" Thalia asks, her voice full of concern

"Yeah." was all I could manage with out crying

"We have to go back to practice." Thalia says

"Right! I'm coming." I panic throwing my hair in a bun as we run out of the room.

_1 week later: _

"You have to perform with emotion whether it's happy or sad. That will help put your routines above everyone else. You girls perform beautiful routines with great technique but some of you lack the facial expressions. " Apollo says

"How are we supposed improve it?" Thalia asks

"Excellent question! Each day I will give you a character to be and the rest of us will score you. If you girls are good enough, we can do more than one character. " Apollo smiles at his brilliant idea

"So we have to take time from our training to work on this? What about your training, don't you have to practice? " Rachel asks

"No we will work on it after practice and don't worry about my training. " Apollo winks

"So what characters are we going to play?" I ask

"You will find out in two hours when practice is over. Right now you will be doing the circuit I set up for you and remember to pace yourself because this is just the beginning and things are about to get a lot harder." Apollo grins

"This is gonna kill me." Hazel whispers

"Me too!" Piper whispers back

"Stop whispering and start training!" Marie yells

So for two hours we did crunches, pushups, sprints, handstand suicides(same as regular suicides but you walk in a handstand instead of running ), ropes, chinups, tumbling, stretching and jumps. Let's just say we were all dead after two hours.

"Girls get used to it! Tomorrow and until the Olympics you will do circuits, tumbling skills, vault skills, beam skills and definitely bar skills for a couple hours along with the extra emotion training. Also I forgot to mention you have to work on your dance skills so we will do some dance classes." Apollo beams

"Kill me now!" Thalia mumbles

"Stop whining Grace or you will do extra ." Apollo laughs

"Is he serious? I can't tell!" Piper exclaims

"I'm very serious McLean." Apollo smirks

"So are we working on our characters now?" I ask

"Not quite yet." Apollo smiles

"Please don't torture us anymore!" Rachel begs

"I'm not but I do want to see for myself how amazing you girls really are. Line up on the floor and give me a tumbling pass." Apollo demands

I go first doing the first pass in my floor: Round-off, 3/2 twisting walk-out, Round-off, Back Handspring, Double Arabian tucked, Split Leap

The rest of the girls followed doing similar passes as mine.

"That was great but now we need to work on your characters. Hazel you will be the girl with a dark and mysterious past but you don't want anyone finding out so you're always nervous and distant. Rachel you will be the girl who tries to fit in so you will be popular but confused because you don't know what to do. Thalia you will be the who's not afraid to be herself and doesn't care what people think about you so you will be crazy and unique. Annabeth you will be the girl everyone thinks is perfect but really she's falling apart so you can will try to hide the pain through the routine by smiling but slowly the smile disappears and the pain is clear." Apollo announces

"Wow okay so do we just do our routines with these emotions? " Thalia asks

"No I will give you dance choreography and tumbling for this character. You will then work on it every day and we will show each other at the end of the week. If the routines are good enough, we will work on them for the Olympics." Apollo says in a serious tone

"Are you serious? New routines? " Rachel says, words pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall

"Yes I am very serious!" Apollo snaps

"Someones in a mood!" Thalia mouthed

"Alright that's enough! We're working on the routines now. Hazel your first, everyone else can go on a break." Apollo says

I couldn't relax during our break. Hazel came back happy with her routine. As did Piper, Rachel and Thalia. I was up next and I was so nervous.

"Hurry up and get in here Chase." Apollo demanded

"Yes sir! Sorry I took so long!" I gush

"Its fine. Let's talk about your routine. You are playing a character who everyone thinks is perfect." Apollo says

"How am I supposed to get into character? And besides how did you come up with the characters?"I ask not meaning to say the last part

"They're all somewhat based off the person I gave them to." Apollo explains

"Oh okay." I say slightly offended by my character

"Here's your routine. " Apollo says handing me a piece of paper

"I can barely land half of these tricks perfectly and the dancing is way too hard." I exclaim, frustration overcoming me

"Well I guess you're not that perfect." Apollo smirks before turning to the mat and motioning me to start

I sigh as I start my routine. I hit the mat hard on my first pass. The second pass, went slightly better but I stumbled a lot. The dance pass was horrendous as were passes 4 and 5.

"Are you trying to make me loose?" I demand

"No I'm showing you what it's like to fail, to not be perfect because honestly I don't think you've ever experienced something where you weren't perfect or the best or you weren't right. I want you to dig deep inside and find something that makes you sad. We will work on the difficulty because you will start having extra training and I will use that time to work on them. I signed you up for a couple dance classes too." Apollo loads on my

"Wow thank you." I say flatly

"Just please think of something. You don't need to say what it is as long as you show it with your face and heart." Apollo begs

All I could think of is Percy. Everything that happened between us and I realize he made me a better gymnast and a better person. Percy was perfect and he made me feel perfect. I need him more than I thought but how will I win him back?

Chapter 10:) So sorry I haven't updated but I've been studying for the ELPA and exams so that has taken up most of my time. Tell me what you think and any ideas you have. I hope to update soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love you all:) Feel free to send ideas, concerns or if you just want to chat, PM me:) Check out the New Heros co-written with M - Trench3 (mostly written by my-Trench3 :) mohaha)

Annabeth's POV :

Today was the day. The day I am going to talk to Percy. I have to. I can't. But I need to.

"Hey Thals when is the group getting together?" I ask

"Um in an hour why?" Thalia ask raising a questioning eyebrow

"I um need to um talk to um Percy." I choke

" I see." She says laughing as she shoots me a wink

"Um no." I say stifling a laugh

"Whatever let's get you all dressed up!" Thalia

"I'd hate to but I have to go to practice. " I say laughing

"Try-hard!" Thalia called as I closed the door laughing at her

"Oh my god! I'm so hot!" Apollo says looking in a mirror

"Um hey." I say awkwardly behind him

"Oh hey Annie." He smiles

"You seem nicer? Happier? " I ask

"Yeah well I decided to drop the tough coach act and just show off my true funny, smoking hot self!" Apollo says sneaking a glance in his phones screen

"Oh what made you change your mind?" I ask my curious side showing

"I saw something I liked." he says with a quick wink before turning to the floor

"So do I do my routine? " I ask deciding to drop the other topic

"Yes but I booked you some dance classes and we are going to work on your tumbling. " Apollo smiles

"Really? That's awesome! " I smile

"I know I am." Apollo jokes

I awkwardly inch away from him.

"Alright let's start with some tumbling." Apollo suggests

I walk to the end of the mat and wait for Apollo to nod. I start off with my first pass. I thought my routine was going well until I was starting my last pass when something caught my eye. I stop in the middle of the air landing hard on the mat.

"Ouch. Are you okay?" Apollo asks concern filling his face

"Um yeah I just um just forgot what I was doing?" I say almost as a question

"I'll let it slide this time. Go have a break and be back for practice! " Apollo calls as I gather my things and run out of the gym.

"Annabeth! " Thalia calls from a table

"Come sit!" Hazel smiles

I smile back and sit next to them.

"Where have you been?" Piper asks

"I was training." I smile

"Why do you get extra practice?" Rachel demands

"Because Apollo knows how important practice is to me." I defend anger boiling inside me

"Chill Rach." Thalia laughs putting her sunglasses on her head

"Hey girls!" Leo exclaims sitting down

"Hey!" Everyone says

"Percy can I talk to you?" I ask feeling awkward

A look of shock and joy cross his face

"Yeah let's go!" Percy says with a charming smile

I quickly sit up and follow him. I feel butterflies in my stomach and the heat rising to my face as I meet his green eyes

"So what do you need to talk about?" He asks, still smiling

"I wanted to apologize about everything and I know I don't deserve a chance to apologize because of the terrible way I've treated you. I haven't made any effort to talk to you but I need to get over myself because I'm not perfect." I finish with tears in my eyes

"Hey now Annabeth don't cry! You're perfect in every way and ever forget that." Percy smiles wiping my tears

"Thank you. Can we be friends again?" I ask

"Yes I'd love to be your friend!" He laughs

"Good because I wasn't giving you a choice! I joke

"I've missed you." Percy says

"I've missed you too. But why did you turn me down after the rules were made? I know for a fact it wasn't because of the rules." I say getting serious

"You're mom kind of threatened me to stay away from you. I should have fought for you though and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." he admits

"How dare she! I can't believe this! I am so made at her!" I yell in anger

"I know but it's okay because we're together now isn't that what's important? " Percy asks

"You're right thats all that matters!" I calm down

"Good. I'm glad to hear you say that." He says

"Me too!" I grin

"So what's your schedule like? Anytime for me?" Percy asks laughing

"Always! I just have to make sure I win gold to get that date!" I tease

"You could come in dead last, which won't happen and I'd still date you." Percy exclaims

"Suck up!" I tease slapping his arm

"Am not!" He defends

"Are too!" I chant

"Am not!" Percy whines

"Aww poor baby!" I laugh

"Well it looks like you guys are getting along again!" Rachel exclaims

"Yes we are but why are you here?" Percy asks

"You're girlfriend has practice to attend!" Rachel laughs

I immediately feel the heat on my cheeks and try to cover it by looking away

"We're not dating! Let's go Rach!" I exclaim

"Bye Annabeth I'll call you later!" Percy calls

"Bye Seaweed Brain! " I call before turning to Rachel

"So when are you going to date him again? " Rachel questions

"Rachel! You know I don't have time plus I just fixed my friendship with Percy!" I whisper trying to stop the blush

"Whatever I give it a week before you two are together!"Rachel bets

"Deal." I say flatly

We sneak in quietly hoping Apollo doesn't notice our late arrival. He's too busy flirting with Thalia to notice though.

"Hey Annie! How was Percy?" Piper asks

"Um good! We're friends again!" I smile

"That's awesome!" Hazel cheers

"Yeah it is and I'm just so happy that we are friends and it's not awkward. It feels like we've always been friends." I admit with a smile

"Oh You totally still have feelings for him!" Rachel squeals

"I...um...I...um" I say lost at words

"Yup our Annie is crushing on Percy!" Piper laughs

"Guys stop! We just became friends again! " I argue

"Hey ugly!" Thalia shouts as she notices me

"Hey loser!" I greet back

"I hear you are friends with fishboy again. " Thalia laughs

"Yeah but where did you hear that?" I ask

"Nico and Jason obviously. " Thalia says

"So when did you and Apollo become so close?" I ask sending her in a deep blush

"We aren't "close", he's just being nicer now." She defends

"Oh you mean his true hot self?" I ask

"Yeah how did you know that?" Thalia questions

"He told me this morning during my extra practice. " I say

"Girls let's go!" Apollo calls

"What are we doing today?" Rachel asks batting her eyes

"Work on your routines, I will make corrections if I have to." He smiles winking at Thalia

I turn to face the beam as I begin my routine.

"Nice work Annabeth! " Apollo calls

"Thanks!" I manage between gulps of water

"You seem better today, happier." He smiles

"Yeah I'm nice and relaxed. No stress!" I laugh

"Good keep it this way." He says trying to be serious

"Okay I will!" I laugh

"I ache all over my body!" Rachel whines into her coffee

"Come on practice wasn't even that bad!" Thalia laughs

"Not for you because Apollo loves you but for me it was torture! " Rachel frowns

"Rach you are too much! " Hazel giggles

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asks

"You're very dramatic. " I laugh

"I know that's why the audience loves me!" Rachel laughs

"Jason just texted me, the boys are on their way." Thalia warns

"Yay!" Piper cheers

"Hey hey hey ladies!" Leo calls

"Hi." Thalia says flatly giving him a death stare, sending us in a roar of laughter

"What did I do wrong?" Leo asks inching away from Thals

"Nothing I just like to give death stares!" Thalia beams

"As much fun as you guys are, Leo and I are going on a date." Rachel says dragging Leo away

"Yeah Piper and I are going to spend some time together. " Jason says pulling Piper from her seat

"Well I'm going to go chill with Apollo." Thalia says giving us the peace sign before turning away

"I'd like to take you on a date then Hazel." Frank admits

"Let's go!" She squeals

"Looks like it's just us!" Nico says

"Wow really? Thanks Capitan Obvious! " Grover teases

"Yeah this sounds like fun but I would rather spend some time with Annabeth alone." Percy grins looking at me

"Alright let's go then!" I laugh following Percy

"What did you have in mind?" I ask

"I just want to be alone and catch up." He smiles

"Okay so how have you been?" I ask awkwardly

"Haha! I'm better now." Percy says

"Me too! You've already made me a better gymnast! " I smile

"That's all you! You're incredible!" Percy grins

"So are you!" I smile hugging him

"I honestly don't know how I lived without you!" he admits

"I know how you feel! You make me a better person." I admit

"I'm glad to hear that because you're never going to live without me again! I don't care what anyone else says or thinks as long as I'm with you." Percy says

"Aww Percy!" I blush

"Oh my gods I'm turning soft!" Percy gasps

"I like the soft mushy Percy." I laugh

"Really? Then I guess I have to be him more often." Percy flirts

"Definitely! It will get you all the ladies." I laugh

"I only want one lady." He flirts

"Oh really? What's she like?" I flirt back

"She's beautiful, funny, nice, caring and one of my best friends who I can't live without." Percy whispers putting his hands on my waist as I put my arms around his neck

"She sounds great!" I smile

"Oh trust me she is!" Percy laughs kissing my head

"You're amazing! I laugh

"Why thank you. So you wouldn't mind going on a date with me then?" He asks

"I would love to!" I smile

"Great I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow." he says

"Perfect!" I grin

This date is going to be awesome!

Here's chapter 11! I hope to post the next chapter soon because ideas are just flowing through my mind!


End file.
